Powerless
by Adin Sharp
Summary: (Road Rovers) A device developed by Parvo rids the Rovers of their super powers. Can they combat against the effects of the Ray?


  
  
  
  


ROAD ROVERS: QUICK STRIKE   
  
  
  


"Powerless"   
  
  
  


Story by: 

Eric Sharp   
  
  
  


1ST ROUGH DRAFT 

June 21, 2000   
  
  
  


2ND ROUGH DRAFT 

May 22, 2001   
  
  
  


Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road 

Rovers universe are the property of Warner Bros. I nor 

this script are connected with Warner Bros. in any way, 

shape or form. Story contents, characters, names, 

situations and anything else associated with Road 

Rovers: Quick Strike is Copyright 1997-2006 by Eric 

Sharp (esharp@ican.net) All rights reserved. This 

document may not be publicized or reproduced in any 

way, shape or form. It must remain fully intact and may 

not be altered in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for- 

profit entertainment purposes and is not intended to 

infringe on any Copyrights.   
  
  
  


"Powerless"   
  
  
  


Scene-Introduction   
  
  
  


There is no background other than a Black Screen. The 

Road Rover Symbol (Barking Dog) fades in the center of 

the screen just as the words "TV-Y7 AV" fades in. 

QuickStrike.mid starts playing in the background.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(VOICE OVER) 

There are many Rovers, and many forms into teams, 

forming a tight bond with each other. But few have exceed 

in the way that two teams have, in that they've a Road 

Rover Sub-Group. These are the stories... the missions.. of 

those two teams and the sub-group known as: Quick 

Strike.   
  
  
  


The moment the words, "Quick Strike" is said, the camera 

cuts to a city, with several vehicles coming down the road: 

The Land Striker (a primarily brown and tan van with the 

Road Rover Symbol on its doors with Cyan (a male 

Dalmatian Cano-Sapien (having a human body with a 

canine head, tail, fur, claws, etc.) and has white fur with 

liver-colored spots and has brown eyes. He is wearing the 

normal Road Rover Uniform) driving it, with Aurora (a 

female Brittany Cano-Sapien and has orange fur with a tan 

nose and has Brown Eyes. She is wearing the normal Road 

Rover Uniform), Tyron (a male Scottish Deerhound Cano- 

Sapien and has dark blue Gray fur and Gray Eyes. He is 

wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) and Powerplay 

(a male Labrador Retriever Cano-Sapien and has yellow 

fur and blue eyes. He is wearing the normal Road Rover 

Uniform) as passengers), Cyctrons (a Blue and White 

Cyctron with the license plate reading: "Tricks", a 

completely Red Cyctron with a license plate reading: 

"Recoil", a yellow and white Cyctron with a license plate 

reading: "Sparks", and a completely Blue Cyctron with a 

license plate reading: "Sky-4" with Eldon (a male 

Dingo/Rottweiler Morph Cano-Sapien (That is, can 

Morph into any one of those forms). He is wearing an 

Blue Shirt and Black Jeans and have his sword by his side. 

He is currently in his Dingo form (Reddish-Brown Dingo)) 

driving Tricks, Stalker (a human female with red hair and 

striking blue eyes and is wearing an red shirt and black 

jeans) driving Sparks, Dreamer (a Female German 

Shepherd with Brown Fur and a Black handle Cano- 

Sapien who is wearing a purple shirt with Black Pants) 

driving Sky-4 (aka Skycycle) and Skater (Being Dreamer's 

twin, she looks exactly like Dreamer and is wearing a blue 

jeans jacket, a white shirt, and blue jogging pants and 

boots) driving Recoil) and the Road Base (a Trailer Truck 

with Edward Franklin (EF) (a male Sheepdog Cano- 

Sapien who looks almost like Shag, except where Shag 

has a black nose, EF has a pinkish nose) driving with 

Goldenrod (a male light-gray Coyote-Sapien with 

green eyes, and wears a black shirt, black jacket and black 

jeans) as a passenger) while just overhead flies the 

Phantom Striker (a sleek black jet, with dual guns at the 

front, and triple engines at the front. At the nose of the jet 

and at the tail is the Road Rover symbol with Dama (a 

female German Shepherd Cano-Sapien and has Beige fur, 

and has Brown Eyes and is wearing the normal Road 

Rover Uniform) flying it with Blades (a female Akita 

Cano-Sapien, and has Red fur with brown highlights and 

has Hazel Eyes and is wearing the normal Road Rover 

Uniform), and Streetwise (a male Boxer Cano-Sapien and 

has fawn fur with white highlights on his feet, paws, chest, 

and head and has brown Eyes. He is wearing the normal 

Road Rover Uniform) as passengers), Adin (a male Dingo- 

Sapien who has tawny brown fur with white 

highlights. He is wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) 

and Harlem (a male Collie Cano-Sapien with a blue-gray 

eye, the other eye is pale white, and has Reddish-Gold 

Bat-like Gargoyle wings. Harlem usually wears a Leather 

Jacket with a pale white shirt with black pants. On his 

right side is his multipurpose gun). They continue down 

this city street as the camera cuts to several scenes during 

the series:   
  
  
  


Eric transdogmafying into Adin, Bronx getting blasted, 

and changing into Eldon, Blades karate kicking a Cano- 

Mutant, Harlem flying high, Streetwise using his Super 

Punch power, Aurora becoming invisible, Candice and 

Joan being transdogmafied into Dreamer and Skater, 

Tyron using Levitation on a table, EF punching a Cano- 

Mutant, Cyan typing on a computer just as someone is 

sneaking up behind him, Goldenrod getting a drop on a 

hunter, Powerplay using his water power, Stalker leaping 

out of the shadows, and finally, Dama winking at the 

camera, before becoming Damage and attacking the 

camera, then the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


A plain white background, at which nothing happens then 

Everybody leaps in from off-screen (left and right) and 

takes a fighting pose before the camera FADES OUT to:   
  
  
  


The Road Rover Symbol seen at the beginning. The Road 

Rover spins and separates into two, just as the words, 

"Road Rovers" fades in. One of the Road Rover Symbols 

enters the "o" in "Rovers". A moment later, the words, 

"Quick Strike" also fades in, with the remaining Road 

Rover Symbol entering the "Q" in "Quick". As the 

background music fades away, so does the words and 

symbols.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene: Abandoned Gen-Par building: Labs   
  
  
  


This is a abandoned Gen-Par building. There is some dust 

and cobwebs about, with the dust being shifted recently, 

showing that someone has been here recently. A thick black 

cloud swirls around for a moment, before disappearing to 

reveal Lord Death and Lady Dread. Lord Death is a male 

Fox-Sapien (the fox version of a Cano-Sapien). His face is 

covered by a Skeleton mask, and is wearing purple armor 

with black highlights. There is also a hood on him, not 

showing any other feature, save that Skeleton mask. Lady 

Dread is a female bulldog Cyber Cano-Sapien (That is, a 

Cyborg Cano-Sapien). The left side of her face, her entire 

right arm, and her left leg (Upper part) are machines. She 

is wearing a completely black suit with a blood red cape. 

Lady Dread and Lord Death looks around, before Lord Death 

sighs. Lady Dread glances at Lord Death.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(ENGLISH ACCENT, CAUTIOUS) 

Deathie? Is there something wrong?   
  
  
  


Lord Death sighs.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(EGYPTIAN ACCENT, ANNOYED) 

Nothing's wrong. I just hate doing this.   
  
  
  


Lady Dread nods, momentarily.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(AGREEING) 

So do I.   
  
  
  


Lady Dread frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(BLUNT) 

But someone has to do it.   
  
  
  


Lord Death nods.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BLUNT) 

Ya. I know.   
  
  
  


Lady Dread glances around before sighing.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(FRUSTRATED, ANNOYED) 

This is mostly cleared out, by the Rovers, no less.   
  
  
  


Lady Dread and Lord Death splits up searching the area out 

from top to the bottom. Finally, Lady Dread stops while 

staring transfixed at something.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(URGENT, QUICK) 

Deathie, come here.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BLUNT) 

Right.   
  
  
  


Lord Death quickly heads over to where Lady Dread is, 

which is front of a forcefield which holds a strange gun. 

Lord Death glances at Dread.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(THOUGHTFUL, QUESTIONING) 

Interesting. Can you open it?   
  
  
  


Lady Dread nods.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Definitely. There seems to be somekind of Videofile for 

this.   
  
  
  


Lord Death hrms.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Then, let's see this... videofile.   
  
  
  


Dread nods and presses a series of button. A monitor hums 

to life and a image of General Parvo(a male cyborg (half- 

human/half machine). His right arm and right foot are 

machines. He is wearing a green shirt with no sleeves and 

tanned pants) appears on screen. Dread and Death turns 

towards the monitor.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, ELECTRONIC, BLUNT) 

Greetings. As you should know by now, I'm General Parvo, 

and by chance, you've stumbled across one of my many labs, 

which are constantly finding ways to deal with the Rover 

problem. Pernamently.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(INFORMATIVE) 

The gun before you is one of those ways. The actual files 

are locked away in this database, and can only be open by 

me or Groomer.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(INFORMATIVE, ANNOYED) 

However, since you found out about this particular 

project, I have no choice but to cancel this project and 

this lab pernamently.   
  
  
  


Both Death and Dread frowns at this.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(INFORMATIVE, SARCASTIC) 

Explosives are armed. And in case, you were thinking about 

using the device known as the Black Box, or trying to use 

magic to get you to safety. Static fields and Iron walls 

are in place. Have a nice day.   
  
  
  


The image of Parvo winks off the screen. And the countdown 

can be heard, starting at 60 seconds. Death frowns and 

glances at Dread.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(GRIM) 

Great. Dreadie, my love, I guess you'll have to get us out 

of this.   
  
  
  


Dread frowns briefly.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(CONTEMPLATION) 

Right. Just follow me.   
  
  
  


Death nods.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Gotcha.   
  
  
  


But instead of following Dread, Death heads for the gun. 

Dread notice this.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(QUESTIONING) 

Deathie?   
  
  
  


Death doesn't turn to look at Dread. Dread frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(URGENT, HARRIED) 

What are you doing? We need to get out of here, NOW!!   
  
  
  


Lord Death frowns briefly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(INFORMATIVE, CALM) 

If this can take care of those pests, then WE need it.   
  
  
  


Death smashes through the shielding, and quickly snatches 

up the gun-like device, before Shielding comes up over the 

old one. Death looks the gun over, before looking at 

Dread.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(PLEASED, INFORMATIVE) 

There. Got it. NOW, we can go.   
  
  
  


Dread nods quickly.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(EXCITED) 

Fine with me! Let's get going!!   
  
  
  


Death and Dread starts heading towards the doorway leading 

outside, as the countdown continues.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(BLUNT) 

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two...   
  
  
  


There is a deep evil chuckling coming from the computer as 

soon as the countdown hits two.   
  
  
  


PARVO 

(EVIL, SADISTIC) 

Good-bye...FOREVER.   
  
  
  


From behind Death and Dread, the entire lab starts going 

up, several explosions, some blocking our view of Death and 

Dread, but they continue on heading towards the exit, and 

at the last moment, they jump through.   
  
  
  


DEATH & DREAD 

(SCREAMING, IN UNISON) 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


The camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene: Gen Par Labs #5: Grounds   
  
  
  


This the perimeter in front of a small building. This 

building has a sign with the words, "Gen Par Labs" on it. 

Death and Dread races away from the building as it goes 

up. They dive for cover, as Death quickly casts a spell, 

which raising a forcefield for their protection. Once the 

explosion dies down, Death lowers the forcefield, and he 

and Dread stands up fully. Death sighs.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(RELIEF) 

Now, that, was close.   
  
  
  


Dread nods.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(AGREEING) 

You can say that again.   
  
  
  


Dread slumps and sighs heavily.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(UNSETTLED) 

I just hope this thing was worth the screaming we're going 

to get from Lord Zaygos.   
  
  
  


Death smiles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(REASSURINGLY) 

Don't worry. He will. This is after all, a device that 

could quite easily make us win the war against those 

puppies.   
  
  
  


Death frowns down at the gun.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SLIGHTLY WORRIED) 

That is, assuming it's working in the first place...   
  
  
  


Dread blinks before looking at Death.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(QUESTIONING) 

What do you mean?   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(THOUGHTFUL, EXPLAINING) 

This could be an cancelled experiment of his, because it's 

doesn't do what it is suppose to do.   
  
  
  


Death sighs heavily.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(FRUSTRATED) 

I wish we got the instructions for this...   
  
  
  


Dread points behind both her and Death.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(ANNOYED) 

THAT went up with the rest of the base and lab. We're 

flying blind now.   
  
  
  


Death shrugs before placing the gun away.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Eh. It's better than nothing. At least we got something to 

show Lord Zaygos when we return.   
  
  
  


Death checks his watch and blinks.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BLUNT) 

And speaking of which. We're expected back. NOW.   
  
  
  


Dread frowns even more.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(WORRIED) 

Swell. Oh well. The longer we put it off the more trouble 

we would be in.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(REASSURING) 

I'm certain that Lord Zaygos would like this. Even though 

we don't know what it does.   
  
  
  


Death glances at Dread.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(QUESTIONING) 

Now, are you ready, my dear Dreadie?   
  
  
  


Dread nods.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(LOVINGLY) 

Ready.   
  
  
  


Death nods and holds out the staff and mutters something 

as Dread holds tightly onto Death. The Sky above suddenly 

darkens and a black lightning bolt comes down and strike 

the ground where Death and Dread are. Once the flash is 

over and the sky is cleared up, there is no sign of Death 

and Dread.   
  
  
  


Scene: The Void: Zaygos' Palace: Meeting Room   
  
  
  


This is a meeting room inside Zaygos' palace. Currently 

only Alonso (Insert Description), Kaymat (Insert 

Description), Lustfox (Insert Description) and 

Zaygos (Insert Description) are here. There is a 

brief flash of black light and once that fades away, Death 

and Dread can be seen. Death smirks.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SARCASTIC) 

Honey, I'm HOME!!!   
  
  
  


Kaymat, Lustfox, and Alonso rolls their eyes, while Zaygos 

just grunts and crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(IMPATIENT) 

FINALLY. Found anything interesting at Parvo's old labs?   
  
  
  


Dread takes the gun out of Death's pocket and holds it out 

before Zaygos.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

Just this.   
  
  
  


Zaygos snatches the gun and gives it a once over before 

looking at Dread and Death.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(SLIGHTLY INTERESTED) 

Hmmmm... What does it do?   
  
  
  


Death sighs.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(FRUSTRATED) 

That... We do not know. We tried to access the files on 

that, all we got is that is a device to be used against the 

Rovers, then Parvo had the computer programmed to activate 

self-destruct, so myself and Dread barely got away, 

safely.   
  
  
  


Zaygos becomes somewhat disinterested as he glances the 

gun over. Death and Dread frowns at this. Kaymat looks at the 

gun and hrms.   
  
  
  


KAYMAT 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Could be a discintergator. Point. Shoot. Person becomes 

free floating atoms.   
  
  
  


Alonso hrms.   
  
  
  


ALONSO 

(MUSING) 

Could be. There is only one way to find out...   
  
  
  


Alonso glances over at Lustfox and smiles smugly.   
  
  
  


ALONSO 

(SMUG) 

We need... An test subject.   
  
  
  


Lustfox narrows his eyes at Alonso.   
  
  
  


LUSTFOX 

(ANNOYED) 

NOT ME. The last time I was a Test Subject, I had green 

fur for a month!!   
  
  
  


Lustfox glances over at Zaygos.   
  
  
  


LUSTFOX 

(BLUNT) 

But, otherwise, I agree on Alonso's suggestions. We need 

to test this thing out.   
  
  
  


Death hrms before nodding.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(AGREEING) 

Agreed. We need to test this thing out...   
  
  
  


Death blinks before looking at Zaygos.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(QUESTIONING) 

How about Vile?   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(BLUNT) 

Out on assignment. He won't be back for a couple of days.   
  
  
  


Zaygos grunts as he looks at the gun.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(ANNOYED) 

And I'm not going to sit on something that could very well 

make the Cano-Sapien process deadly to those hit with 

this.   
  
  
  


Dread nods.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(AGREEING) 

Agreed. So let's do this.   
  
  
  


Dread frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(QUESTIONING) 

So who shall be the test subject and where should the test 

be held?   
  
  
  


Alonso hrms.   
  
  
  


ALONSO 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

There is a section of the palace where it is so damaged 

that it is generally a training ground. We can have it 

there...   
  
  
  


Alonso looks at Lustfox then at Zaygos.   
  
  
  


ALONSO 

(SMUG) 

As for the subject, I already chosen who should be the 

subject.   
  
  
  


Lustfox growls lowly at Alonso. Death hrms then shakes his 

head..   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BLUNT) 

We will straight /THAT/ part out when we get there.   
  
  
  


Dread nods.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(BLUNT) 

With that said, let's move.   
  
  
  


Everyone walks out, heading out for the Target Area. CUT 

TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Zaygos' Palace: Target and Testing Area   
  
  
  


This is a part of the palace that is not being used to do 

the amount of damage to this room,instead, it is being 

used as a target practice area for Zaygos' generals and 

Fox-Mutants. Zaygos,Death, Dread, Alonso, Kaymat, and 

Lustfox enters. Zaygos crosses his arms and eyes Death.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(BLUNT) 

Now, let's see what this thing can do.   
  
  
  


Death bows.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

Right, Lord Zaygos.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(QUESTIONING) 

So, who would be today's guests on "Let's try this out"?   
  
  
  


Kaymat frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


KAYMAT 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

I suggest Alonso.   
  
  
  


Alonso BLINKS.   
  
  
  


ALONSO 

(SURPRISED, SHOCKED, LOUD) 

HEY!!!   
  
  
  


Death hrms.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(MUSING, SMUG, SLY) 

Hm. Why not? It would be a fitting end for Alonso, if this 

proves to be deadly.   
  
  
  


Alonso's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


ALONSO 

(ANNOYED) 

Death, you point that thing at me, and I will make sure 

Dread becomes a widow.   
  
  
  


Death frowns.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(COLD, SERIOUS) 

Two words. BRING. IT.   
  
  
  


Alonso glazes into Death's eyes and sees that they are 

dead serious. Alonso erks and backs off.Death grunts.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SERIOUS) 

I thought as much. Now, who would you suggest?   
  
  
  


Alonso hrms.   
  
  
  


ALONSO 

(BLUNT) 

You should already know who I would chose for this.   
  
  
  


Alonso smirks.   
  
  
  


ALONSO 

(SMIRKING) 

Let's just say he's always on "fire".   
  
  
  


Lustfox growls.   
  
  
  


LUSTFOX 

(ANGRY, COLD) 

You know, I'm beginning to feel like having FRIED FREAK...   
  
  
  


Death sighs as Lustfox and Alonso continues bickering.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(FRUSTRATED) 

We do not need this...   
  
  
  


Dread nods.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah...   
  
  
  


Zaygos' eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(ANGRY, LOUD) 

ENOUGH!!!   
  
  
  


The bickering between Alonso and Lustfox ends. Zaygos eyes 

all.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(COMMANDING) 

Lustfox, you're in, and if Alonso opens his mouth one more 

time, he's gonna join you. Clear?   
  
  
  


Alonso and Lustfox nods, as Death smiles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(PLEASED) 

Finally. Got that all clear up.   
  
  
  


Death glances at Lustfox.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(QUESTIONING) 

Ready, Lusty?   
  
  
  


Lustfox nods.   
  
  
  


LUSTFOX 

(BLUNT, ANNOYED) 

Yes. AND DON'T CALL ME LUSTY. It's rude.   
  
  
  


Death chuckles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(CHUCKLING) 

Right, right.   
  
  
  


Dread aims the gun at Lustfox.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(BLUNT) 

Alright. Here it comes...   
  
  
  


Dread pulls the trigger. An green blast strikes Lustfox 

briefly surrounding him before it fades out. Lustfox 

blinks before laughing.   
  
  
  


LUSTFOX 

(CHUCKLING, SMUG) 

What was that suppose to do, Iron out my clothes? HA! 

Allow me to waste that thing!   
  
  
  


Lustfox tries to summon up his fire power, but no matter 

how hard he tries, he can't summon it. He frowns.   
  
  
  


LUSTFOX 

(SURPRISED, STUNNED) 

What the?!?!   
  
  
  


Dread frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(CONCERNED) 

Something's wrong, Lustfox?   
  
  
  


Lustfox frowns.   
  
  
  


LUSTFOX 

(FRUSTRATED) 

My fire powers. They are not responding...   
  
  
  


Lustfox tries one more time to summon his fire power, 

which fails.   
  
  
  


LUSTFOX 

(DEFEATED) 

...At all.   
  
  
  


Dread hrms.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(MUSING) 

So, this device is a power blocker. Interesting...   
  
  
  


Zaygos nods.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(AGREEING, THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Very Interesting. One can only imagine the amount of chaos 

this will cause the various Rover,Striker, Strayer, and 

Wild Kat teams.   
  
  
  


Zaygos grins evilly.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(EAGER, DARK, EVIL) 

Not to mention how easy it would be to kill those 

supposely unstoppable Rovers.   
  
  
  


Death hrms.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Streetswise.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

And Nitro.   
  
  
  


Dread hrms.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

The so-called Double Team...   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

And Colleen and Dreamer.   
  
  
  


Zaygos nods.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(AGREEING) 

Exactly.   
  
  
  


Zaygos takes the device from Dread.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(DEVILISH, INFORMATIVE) 

And this shall be the means to their demise.   
  
  
  


Death smirks.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SLY) 

Demise is good. For all concerned.   
  
  
  


Alonso nods.   
  
  
  


ALONSO 

(AGREEING) 

Agreed.   
  
  
  


Alonso eyes Lustfox.   
  
  
  


ALONSO 

(GRINNING, SMUG) 

Now, that you don't have any powers, I think I shall taunt 

you.   
  
  
  


Alonso continues taunting Lustfox. PAN TO: Alonso's POV, 

which shows a fist coming straight towards him, then a 

sudden blackout. PAN TO: Normal view, as Lustfox smiles 

smugly.   
  
  
  


LUSTFOX 

(STERN) 

Do not taunt Happy Fun Fox.   
  
  
  


Kaymat smiles.   
  
  
  


KAYMAT 

(PLEASED) 

That puts Alonso in his place.   
  
  
  


Zaygos hrms.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(KNOWINGLY) 

And soon, he won't be the only one put in their place.   
  
  
  


Zaygos grins evilly.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(EVIL, GRINNING, SMUG, DARK) 

Very very soon...   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted complex 

of buildings (shaped like fire hydrants) and clear tubing 

(that connects the buildings together). Sunlight also 

shines from above. This is where the Road Rovers (and 

allies) base all their operations from.   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room   
  
  
  


This is the room where the Rovers receive their current 

missions. In the middle of the room is a table with 14 

chairs surrounding it. On the balcony, There is really 

bright lights in there. The Master stands here. He is a 

male human in form but has long white hair and glowing 

white eyes.To the far left is a giant monitor 

(Television). Currently, the Road Rovers and the Gold 

Strikers are seated at the table. The Road Rovers are: 

Hunter, a male Golden Retriever Cano-Sapien, Colleen, a 

female Collie Cano-Sapien, Blitz, a male Doberman Cano- 

Sapien, Exile, a male Siberian Husky Cano-Sapien, Shag, a 

male Sheepdog Cano-Sapien (who is more dog than Sapien), 

Muzzle, a male Rottweiler Cano-Sapien, Greta, a female 

Rottweiler Cano-Sapien, Sport, a male Walsh Colgi Cano- 

Sapien, and Cosmo, a male Dalamatian Cano-Sapien, he looks 

similar to Cyan, except he's slightly taller than Cyan and 

has muscles. All of the Rovers, except Shag, are wearing 

the Metallic Road Rover Uniform. Master addresses the 

Rovers and Strikers.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT) 

Rovers, we've trouble brewwing. Take a look at the 

monitor.   
  
  
  


The Rovers and Strikers turns to face the Master.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD, INFORMATIVE) 

Our agents in Shanghai have reported in to have seen Lord 

Death and Lady Dread assaulting Shanghai. The United 

Nations have brought in relief aid for any injured in this 

assault. However, the UN has requested for us to deal with 

Lord Death, Lady Dread, and the Fox-Mutant unit they've 

brought along with them.   
  
  
  


Adin frowns.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(CANADIAN ACCENT, CONCERNED) 

Odd. Usually Zaygos carries a little bit more...subtleness 

to his schemes. This is a little out of his way.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, AGREEING, THOUGHTFUL) 

Agreed. It's like they're calling us out. To try to stop 

them. The question is... why?   
  
  
  


Master frowns and shrugs.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(EXPLAINING) 

I do not know, Rovers, but your suspicions may be correct. 

Lady Dread has discovered our agent... and has done 

nothing about him.   
  
  
  


Aurora hrms.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, CURIOUS) 

Yup. They're calling us out, but why?   
  
  
  


Sport frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


SPORT 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, MUSING) 

My bet is on a device that could kill any one of us.   
  
  
  


SBlades hrms.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(SLIGHT JAPANESE ACCENT, BLUNT) 

As a wise man once said: "A warrior who ignores a 

challenge will live, but will not live with the courage of 

those that accepted the challenge."   
  
  
  


Blitz flexes.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(GERMAN ACCENT, MACHO) 

Whatever the reason, Their scaredy tooshie shall be 

bitten. Yah.   
  
  
  


Streetwise groans.   
  
  
  


STREETSWISE 

(SLIGHT FRENCH ACCENT, DISGUSTED) 

I think I shall be sick now.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BRITISH ACCENT, QUESTIONING) 

Reguardless of the danger to us, we should go there to 

stop them. I just hope we could stop whatever they have 

planned before they can unleash it on us.   
  
  
  


Cosmo shrugs.   
  
  
  


COSMO 

(CALIFORNIAN ACCENT, MUSING) 

Hey. We survived this far. Nothing these dudes and 

dudettes could cook up will be able to stop us.   
  
  
  


Cyan hrms.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, THOUGHTFUL) 

Say, did the agent dude caught sight of anything unusual? 

Anything at all.   
  
  
  


Exile nods as well.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(RUSSIAN ACCENT, BLUNT) 

Dah. Did he?   
  
  
  


Master shakes his head.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

While Lady Dread didn't do anything to stop our Agent's 

spying mission they did make sure that he couldn't get any 

closer than he was. Anf there was no firing into city.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

So, whatever they have, they're saving it for you.   
  
  
  


Hunter grimaces.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SARCASTIC, WORRIED) 

Well, I feel loved. How about the rest of you?   
  
  
  


Dama frowns.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(SCOTTISH/AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT) 

Actually, I feel uneasy.   
  
  
  


Muzzle hrms.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT) 

Sounds like they have a one shot deal going on. If we can 

make them miss, then it would be game over.   
  
  
  


Greta nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(HILARY BANKS VOICE, PLEASED) 

Then, all that's left to cart them off to jail then go on 

a shopping spree!!   
  
  
  


Tyron frowns.   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(SCOTTISH ACCENT, THOUGHTFULLY) 

I would like to believe that this would be that easy, but 

I know different. We're going to be inserious trouble, 

lass. Serious trouble.   
  
  
  


Powerplay shakes his head at Tyron.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(CANADIAN ACCENT, THINKING OUT LOUD) 

You're too doubtful. Lighten up. We will beat this.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(MUSING) 

And if it's not a one time thing, we can't take it out, 

easily.   
  
  
  


Adin nods.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(AGREEING) 

Let's hope so.   
  
  
  


Adin looks at Master.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(CURIOUS) 

Is there anything else we should know about this?   
  
  
  


Master hrms.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

There is one other thing.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(MYSTERIOUS) 

This may or may not change the aspects of this mission...   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(URGENT) 

What is it?!?!   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Once they're finish with a mission in Salt Lake, The 

Silvers will be meeting up with the rest ofyou in 

Shanghai.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

The Silvers' help on this be awesome.   
  
  
  


Adin nods.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(PLEASED) 

That's great news. The Silvers would be most welcome.   
  
  
  


Colleen and Dama nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(AGREEING) 

That's good. We would need their help on this.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(AGREEING) 

Definitely.   
  
  
  


Master frowns.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(URGENT) 

Now, get going. Shanghai and its people depends on you.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(PLEASED) 

Take care, all. I want you all back.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Don't worry. We'll be back. Count on it.   
  
  
  


Hunter addresses the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD, LOUD) 

LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!   
  
  
  


Adin addresses the rest of the Gold Strikers.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(PROUD, LOUD) 

LET'S HIT THE HIGHWAY, STRIKERS!!!   
  
  
  


With that, both teams runs out of the room. Master sighs.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(THINKING, HONEST) 

Good luck, Rovers, Strikers.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Shanghai: Warehouse District   
  
  
  


This section of Shanghai is relatively desserted, with the 

Fire Fighters, dealing with the fires that are about. Beyond 

the police line, are the Rovers and the Golds, searching 

around. Above them, we can see the silouettes of the Turbojet 

Rover and the Phantom Striker. Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Here we are, gang....   
  
  
  


Adin nods.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(BLUNT) 

Indeed. Seems kinda quiet, now...   
  
  
  


Adin listens to his headset, and frowns suddenly, before 

looking at the Rovers and Golds.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(BEFUDDLED, INFORMATIVE) 

Weird, tho. From what I'm getting from the radio, there is 

no injured. It seems that Death and Dread were out for 

public damage.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(MUSING) 

Dah. This is getting crazier and crazierski...   
  
  
  


Blitz grunts lowly and crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED, FRUSTRATED) 

Forget all about that! Where are Death and Dread so I can 

bite their tooshie?!?!   
  
  
  


Aurora hrms.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(THINKING OUT LOUD, STERN) 

Well, the fires are still burning. I surmise that they're 

still in the area, hiding.   
  
  
  


SBlades nods.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(AGREEING, BLUNT) 

Agreed.   
  
  
  


SBlades frowns.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(ANNOYED) 

It seems that they left....   
  
  
  


Greta frowns as well.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANNOYED) 

No. There are still here, if only to mock us for being too 

late to stop this... And to get good clothes on a sale.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SLIGHTLY CONCERNED) 

Now, where are the Silver Strikers? They're late.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, the Road Base can be seen coming up 

behind the police barracade. And stops just behind it. Blitz 

notice this first.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(EXCITED, PLEASED, INDICATING) 

The Road Base is here!!!   
  
  
  


Muzzle smiles.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(PLEASED) 

Finally. Wonder what took so long...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, The Silver Strikers (Eldon, Harlem, 

EF, Dreamer, Skater, Goldenrod, Stalker, and Nightmare) 

steps out of the Road Base, and approaches.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(NEW YORK/SCOTTISH ACCENT, FRIENDLY) 

Hey guys. We got the word from the Master...   
  
  
  


Shag mutters something. EF shrugs.   
  
  
  


EF 

(SWISS ACCENT, FRIENDLY) 

Sorry we were late.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT) 

We had a hold up of sorts to get through.   
  
  
  


Harlem nods.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(NEW YORK/SCOTTISH ACCENT, STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

In short: A long and ugly battle. We would've been here 

sooner but Stalker had a "talk" with Demona.   
  
  
  


Dreamer hrms.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, THOUGHTFULLY) 

So, this is where Lord Death and Lady Dread was doing 

Urban Renewal...Right?   
  
  
  


Dama nods.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(BLUNT) 

In a word: Yes.   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Hm. Seems kinda quiet now. THey can't pull out just like 

that.   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(AGREEING) 

You're right, sis. Seems strange like that. If they wanted 

our attention, then leave...it just seemsfunny.   
  
  
  


Streetwise hrms, and nods.   
  
  
  


STREETSWISE 

(AGREEING, THOUGHTFUL) 

That's the same thing that Madame Greta said, and I intend 

to agree with her.   
  
  
  


SPORT 

(MUSING) 

So, we know that they're still around...   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(QUESTIONING) 

So, they're hiding, but the question is...where?   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

The warehouses.   
  
  
  


Nightmare nods.   
  
  
  


NIGHTMARE 

(UNCERTAIN) 

But which one?   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(UNSETTLED) 

We can't search each one. That'll take too long.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

We need a scanner of some sort.   
  
  
  


EF hrms.   
  
  
  


EF 

(ALMOST CERTAIN) 

Mmmmm...I may have something handy...   
  
  
  


EF searches through his fur and draws out a device, which 

he hands over to Goldenrod. Goldenrod hrms.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THANKFUL, MUSING, INFORMATIVE) 

Thanks EF. Let's see here...I got them. Third Warehouse 

from the left.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(DETERMINED) 

Then, let's get them. Before they blow up all the malls!!!   
  
  
  


SBlades grins.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(REMEMBERING, STERN) 

As a wise man once said: "Let's take out the dishonorable 

trash!!!"   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at everybody.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING, STERN) 

Then, let's pick up the trail, guys.   
  
  
  


Adin nods.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(AGREEING, STERN) 

I'm with you.   
  
  
  


The Rovers, The Golds, and the Silvers grins.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(EXCITED, PLEASED, IN UNISON) 

RIGHT!!!   
  
  
  


GOLD STRIKERS 

(PLEASED, LOUD, IN UNISON) 

LET'S GO!!!   
  
  
  


SILVER STRIKERS 

(READIED, PLEASED, IN UNISON) 

RIGHT!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers, The Golds, and The Silvers rushes in. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Warehouse #3: Interior   
  
  
  


This is a mostly dark place, with the only illumination 

coming from the open warehouse door.Cosmo's and Exile's eyes 

are glowing green, and rest of the Rovers, Golds, and Silvers 

are trailing behind. Cyan erms.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(NERVOUS) 

Okay, this does NOT look good at all...   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns as he looks around.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FROWNING, UNSETTLED) 

Too dark for everybody to be in here, unless they want it 

dark...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CAUTIOUS, UNSETTLED) 

You're right, Cyan. This does feel like a trap. Everybody, 

keep your eyes and ears open.   
  
  
  


Cosmo shrugs slightly.   
  
  
  


COSMO 

(BLUNT, INFORMATIVE) 

Don't worry, bro. I can't find a trace of them in 

here...yet.   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNEASY, INFORMATIVE) 

Either can I. This is getting Weird. Weirder than Weird 

Boy.   
  
  
  


Harlem grunts lowly.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(UNSETTLED) 

That doesn't mean I'm going to drop my guard or my gun 

anytime soon.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Just keep your mind on this... and let's find Death and 

Dread before they find us.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(AGREEING) 

I agree, Colleen. Better we find them before they find us.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SHOCKED, STUNNED) 

What the?!   
  
  
  


Aurora glances at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(CONCERNED) 

What is it, Goldenrod?   
  
  
  


Adin glances at Goldenrod as well.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(QUESTIONING, CAUTIOUSLY) 

What did you find out, Roddy?   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Dreamer frowns and erms.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(GRIM, EXPLAINING) 

We can pretty much guarantee Death's here. I felt his 

presence here. No doubt he felt mine aswell. He knows we're 

here.   
  
  
  


Dama hrms at Dreamer before sniffing at the ground, and 

frowns.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(MUSING) 

That maybe, Dreams, but I got a scent of some sort....   
  
  
  


Tyron nods at Dama.   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(ACKNOWLEDGED, THOUGHTFULLY) 

As do I, lass. But it's faint. We need a stronger scent.   
  
  
  


Streetwise hrms and nods at Tyron and Dama.   
  
  
  


STREETSWISE 

(AGREEING, BLUNT) 

Oui. So can I. And there is a somewhat stronger scent over 

this way.   
  
  
  


As the Rovers, Golds, and Silver turn to follow 

Streetwise, Stalker erms.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BITTERLY SARCASTIC) 

Talk about lead along by the nose...   
  
  
  


Skater glances at Stalker.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(BLUNT) 

It ain't quite that big of a deal, Stalker, besides, I'm 

also picking up some sort of scent..   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

Swell...   
  
  
  


Sport hrms.   
  
  
  


SPORT 

(MUSING) 

Hm. So can I.   
  
  
  


Stalker shakes her head.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(HONEST, FRUSTRATED) 

I don't want to know. I REALLY don't.   
  
  
  


Sport and Skater looks at one another before grinning.   
  
  
  


SPORT/SKATER 

(SMUG, IN UNISON) 

It's a DOG thing.   
  
  
  


Streetwise nods.   
  
  
  


STREETSWISE 

(HONEST, MUSING) 

Which, is something you don't have to worry about until 

you finally get a TransdogmafierWatch. So relax, Madame 

Stalker.   
  
  
  


Tyron nods and hrms.   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(PONDERING, INFORMATIVE) 

The trail continues that way, lads and lass.   
  
  
  


Sblades frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(UNSETTLED, CAUTIOUSLY) 

No light, yet there's a trail... As a wise once said, 

"This... Can't be good."   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(NERVOUS) 

I agree. In fact, I think we should leave RIGHT now.   
  
  
  


Sblades glances at Blitz and hrms.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

We can't leave, as much as I love to... They can't be 

allowed to continue their attack onShanghai. We will stop them. 

NOW.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(GRIM, INFORMATIVE) 

Dread's nearby. This is her scent we're following.   
  
  
  


Dreamer sighs.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(CONCERNED, BLUNT) 

And Death's aura is getting stronger as well. We're almost 

there.   
  
  
  


Dama frowns.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(UNSETTLED) 

Great. Isn't just me or does this scream "TRAP"?   
  
  
  


Muzzle frowns as well.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(UNSETTLED) 

It's not just you...   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(CONFUSED, WORRIED) 

Getting close. The scent's thick.   
  
  
  


Suddenly, the lights come on, while at the same time, the 

doors to the outside close. The Rovers,Golds, and Silvers 

looks around and spies Dread and Death, who chuckles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SMUG) 

Close? You're HERE.   
  
  
  


Dread politely applauds.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(MOCKING, SMUG) 

Bravo to you, Rovers. Now be good little puppies and play 

DEAD.   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Silvers, and Golds all get into a defensive 

pose. Death chuckles even more.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(TEASING, LAUGHING) 

How CUTE. The Road Pups are going to TRY to fight.   
  
  
  


Hunter growls.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

In case you forget Death, even with the Fox-Mutants, we 

outnumbered you.   
  
  
  


Death stops laughing and grins.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(GRINNING, SMUG) 

I guess you do outnumbered us, I guess we may just have to 

duke it out. I certainly hope so.   
  
  
  


Dread crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(SMUG, COLD) 

But regardless, we aren't going to surrender to you.   
  
  
  


Muzzle grins savagely.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(SMIRKING, BOLD) 

That suits me JUST fine.   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(STERN) 

Normally, I would've given you a chance to get away, but I 

decide to forgo that. You two aregoing down.   
  
  
  


Dama nods at Dreamer and growls.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(COLD, AGREEING) 

And that goes double for me.   
  
  
  


Streetwise grins.   
  
  
  


STREETSWISE 

(COOLLY, DETERMINED) 

Prepare for a taste of ze Super Punch, cretins.   
  
  
  


Sblades smirks.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(KNOWINGLY, SMUG) 

Don't worry, you're going in a good enough shape to be put 

in a jail cell, one where not evenZaygos himself can break 

you out of.   
  
  
  


Hunter eyes Death and Dread.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

Like I said, you're going down.   
  
  
  


Dread crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(WAITING, SMUG) 

Come on, Rovers! If you're ready, then join the dance...   
  
  
  


Death nods.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(COLD) 

And if you're not, WE will force you to participate.   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Golds, and Silvers all growl and rushes 

towards Death and Dread.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

You want it, HERE IT COMES!!!   
  
  
  


GOLD STRIKERS 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

And it shall be in Spades!!!   
  
  
  


SILVER STRIKERS 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

SQUARED!!!   
  
  
  


Death smiles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(LOVINGLY, PLEASED) 

If you would, my dear lady of grim resolution...   
  
  
  


Dread glances at Death, frowning slightly.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(QUESTIONING) 

Are you certain, my love?   
  
  
  


Death nods.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(HONEST, LOVINGLY) 

I'm certain. Consider this, an early anniversary gift.   
  
  
  


Dread smiles and draws out the gun and aims at the Rovers, 

grinning.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(ACKNOWLEDGED, PLEASED) 

It shall be done, my love. Say cheese, Rovers.   
  
  
  


Dread fires. An green stream comes out of the gun, and 

strikes all of the Rovers, Golds, andSilvers. Everybody, except 

Death and Dread blinks in confusion, before looking at Death 

andDread.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED, DETERMINED) 

What the?! No matter, you're going down.   
  
  
  


Hunter tries to run at Super Speed, but instead he runs at 

normal speed. An Fox-Mutant noticethis, and grins, before 

executing a kick, which knocks Hunter back. Dama erks.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(STUNNED, SHOCKED) 

Oh my! Hunter!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter stands up unsteady, while shaking his head. Adin 

smirks.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(SMUG) 

Time to take you guys down from the air.   
  
  
  


Adin tries to fly, but fails, each time, Adin tries to 

fly, all he's doing is jumping. Skater blinks atAdin.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(SHOCKED, CONFUSED) 

Adin???   
  
  
  


Adin looks confused. Dreamer erms.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(SLIGHTLY UNSETTLED, DETERMINED) 

I'm not sure what's going on with Adin or Hunter, but this 

ends NOW!!!   
  
  
  


Dreamer mumbles something, and nothing happens. Dreamer 

erms.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(UNSETTLED) 

This isn't happening...   
  
  
  


Exile suddenly erks and glances at Hunter.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(QUESTIONING, UNSETTLED) 

Hunter do you remember the Admiral's gun from some time 

ago?   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns for a moment, before his eyes widden in 

horror.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNEASY, WORRIED) 

You don't mean...?   
  
  
  


Exile nods solemnly.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNSETTLED) 

Dah. I do.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

Now, for those of us who are now eternally confused, like 

me, what are you talking about?   
  
  
  


EF and Goldenrod glances at Exile as well.   
  
  
  


EF 

(CURIOUS) 

Yeah, what are you talking about?   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CURIOUS) 

That's what I like to know as well...   
  
  
  


Exile sighs.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Slyness had lure us into a cavern where he zap everyone of 

us, which renders all of us, saveColleen useless. We manage 

to defeat Slyness, with a few difficulties along the way.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNSETTLED) 

That gun of Dread's has done the same thing, save I don't 

know when that thing is going to wearoff.   
  
  
  


EF hrms.   
  
  
  


EF 

(UNSETTLED, NERVOUS) 

That explains why I feel like hiding under a table right 

now.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns thoughtfully, then draws out his pistol and 

aims it at Dread, and squeezes thetrigger, but nothing 

happens. Eldon checks the power levels before dropping the gun 

andsighing.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY) 

That must be a new model. It also drains weapons.   
  
  
  


Skater steps forth.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(DETERMINED) 

Maybe. But it didn't harm me. Let's rumble.   
  
  
  


Colleen also steps forth.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(DETERMINED) 

Don't forget about me, guv.   
  
  
  


Dama and Muzzle steps forth.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(GRINNING, DETERMINED) 

And don't forget about me. I may've lost my illusion 

power, but I can still become a werewolf.   
  
  
  


Muzzle nods and eyes Dread, Death and Fox-Mutants.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(DETERMINED) 

As for me, well, I'm my own Super Power. One that can't be 

taken away.   
  
  
  


Nightmare steps forth.   
  
  
  


NIGHTMARE 

(SMUG, DETERMINED) 

And Cano-Mutants never had Super Powers to begin with, so, 

just bring it.   
  
  
  


Sblades steps forth as well.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(REMEMBERING, SMUG) 

As a wise man once said, "Even if you remove all of the 

quills of a porcupine, don't consider itno longer a threat 

as the porcupine WILL fight back, with or without quills."   
  
  
  


Stalker steps forth as well, and just smirks evilly at 

Death and Dread. Death smiles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SMUG, SARCASTIC) 

Well, I was planning to use these guys later on, but since 

you all insist on this...   
  
  
  


Death just nods at Dread, who smiles while drawing out a 

remote control and pressing a redbutton on it.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(PLEASED) 

This shall be FUN!!!   
  
  
  


Several crates break open, revealing several Cano-Sapien- 

ish robots, each one Seven feet tall.The Rovers, Golds and 

Silvers erks and starts backing away, while Dread smiles 

before pointingat the retreating Rovers, Golds, and Silvers.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(COMMANDING) 

Now, my friends, go off and KILL those pesky Road Puppies.   
  
  
  


Death smiles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(PLEASED, MUSING) 

There is nothing like watching your enemies in trouble, to 

put you in a romantic mood. This isthe life.   
  
  
  


Hunter erms as the Rovers, Golds, and Silvers continues 

backing up.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNSETTLED) 

Okay, does anybody have any suggestions?   
  
  
  


Eldon glances at Hunter.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

I think I might have one...BUT I don't think it would 

work.   
  
  
  


Adin erms.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(EXCITED) 

We didn't need to hear that right now, El!!!   
  
  
  


Death chuckles evilly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(THOUGHTFUL, EVIL) 

It's a shame that you'll die shortly, if I was Parvo, I 

probably would've captured you and prepareto turn you all 

into Cano-Mutants, but alas, I'm not him.   
  
  
  


Death addresses the Fox-Mutants.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(COMMANDING) 

Kill them all and let the Master sort them out.   
  
  
  


Blitz cries and whimpers.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(EXCLAIMING, LOUD, TERRIFIED) 

I WANNA GO HOME!!!   
  
  
  


Greta cries as well.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(CRYING, LOUD, TERRIFIED) 

I WANNA GO SHOPPING!!!   
  
  
  


Exile eyes Greta and Blitz.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Don't be pampered girl.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(FRUSTRATED) 

And don't be weird boy.   
  
  
  


As the robots and Fox-Mutants approaches the Rovers, Golds 

and Silvers, the camera FADES OUT.   
  
  
  


The words, "Road Rovers Quick Strike" zooms by, from left 

to right.   
  
  
  


Scene- Warehouse #3: Interior   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. ZOOM in on Adin, who is 

getting beaten on by some Fox-Mutants. Adin chuckles 

nervously.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(NERVOUSLY) 

He. He. He. Um, can't we just be friends, please?   
  
  
  


The Fox-Mutants glances at one another, before 

grinning at Adin, before lifting him up, and hurls 

Adin through some crates and into some crates. Adin 

slumps to the ground, groaning in pain, eyeing the 

Fox-Mutants.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(IN PAIN, ANNOYED) 

I didn't think so...   
  
  
  


Adin slowly gets up and battles the Fox-Mutant, 

but the odds are against him. An Fox-Mutant punches 

Adin back down to the floor. Adin grunts.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(STERN) 

This isn't going to be pretty....   
  
  
  


Adin charges back in. PAN to Dama and Muzzle who 

are defeating Fox-Mutants left and right trying 

to get to the others so they can help them. An LR 

-series robot (LR meaning LARGE ROBOT) comes out 

of a crate and grabs Dama and starts squeezing. 

Dama shrieks as the sounds of bones snapping can 

be heard.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(IN PAIN, STRUGGLING) 

ARGHHHHHHHHH!!! MUZZLE!!! HELP!!!   
  
  
  


The LR squeezes even more, causing Dama to shriek in 

even more pain. Muzzle erms, and growls.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(EXCITED, HURRIED) 

DAMA!!! Hang on! I'm coming!!!   
  
  
  


Dread smiles smugly, as she spies Muzzle racing 

towards the LR.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(SMUGLY PLEASED) 

You were coming MUZZLE. No more coming to 

the rescue for you.   
  
  
  


An panel makes its appearance on Dread's cybernetic 

arm. Dread presses a few buttons. The LR hand (The 

one not carrying Dama) morphs to form a double barrel 

cannon. Muzzle leaps as the cannon powers up and fires. 

Muzzle evades it easily, but the shot strikes the ground 

and explodes, hurling Muzzle against a crate. Muzzle lies 

motionless. Dama erks.   
  


DAMA 

(SHOCKED) 

NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
  
  


Dread chuckles. Dama glares at Dread, as she tries to 

get out of the grasp but can't. LR squeezes even more. 

Dama shrieks which causes Dread to laugh even more. 

PAN over to: Harlem and Eldon, who are battling back 

-to-back.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(EXCITED, HOPEFULLY) 

EL! We gotta hurry!!! Dama and Muzzle are 

in trouble. SERIOUS trouble. I hope there 

is only one robot around...   
  
  
  


At this moment in time, another crate snaps open 

and another LR Robot pops out. Eldon notice this 

and frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNSETTLED) 

Um, bro? There is more of those guys around...   
  
  
  


Harlem turns to look at what Eldon is looking 

at then frowns, before grabbing Eldon and trying 

to fly away. The LR raises a hand, and slaps it 

down on Harlem and Eldon sending them crashing 

down to the ground, unconscious. The LR's right 

arm transforms into a cannon and powers up for 

the blast as the camera pans to:   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(STERN) 

C'mon!!! I believe I canbeat you with or 

without any magical powers.   
  
  
  


The Fox-Mutants glances at one another before dogpiling 

on Dreamer. Dreamer erms.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(UNSETTLED) 

This, possibly, can't be good. At all.   
  
  
  


Dreamer valiantly fights back, but is shortly is 

under a number of Fox-Mutants. Exile erms and 

struggles to get over there to help Dreamer, but 

a number of Fox-Mutants holds him back.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

Dreamer!!! HANG ONSKI!!!!   
  
  
  


Dreamer erms as she tries to struggle out.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(EXCITED) 

Believe me, Exile, I'm trying to!!!   
  
  
  


Pan over to Colleen, Skater, SBlades, and 

Stalker. With a cry of "UNDERGROUND CREW!!!" 

Colleen knocks a couple of Fox-Mutants unconscious, 

which are quickly replaced. Colleen erms as she 

glances around.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(QUICK, QUESTIONING) 

...How are you guvs hanging?   
  
  
  


Skater grunts as she punches Fox-Mutant.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(WORRIED) 

I felt worse. But these guys are waiting to 

overrun us. If Goldenrod wasn't already busy, 

I believe he would've let us know that this 

is a losing cause.   
  
  
  


SBlades frowns as she karate kicks another Fox- 

Mutant, sighing heavily.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(FROWNING) 

As much as I like to rebuke that, Skater-san, 

I've a bad feeling you're right...   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns, as she knocks, a Mutant 

unconscious.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(SCOWLING) 

Great. All we need to do is to regroup.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns as she spies several more mutants.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT/STERN) 

...That may be hard to do... Hang on, guvs, 

here they come again...   
  
  
  


Colleen's group braces themselves as the camera 

pans over to Streetwise, who winces in pain.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(FRUSTRATED) 

JE SUIS!!! What I wouldn't do to be able to 

do ze Super Punch right now...   
  
  
  


Sport winces in pain as he falls next to 

Streetwise.   
  
  
  


SPORT 

(IN PAIN HONEST) 

I know your pain. I REALLY do.   
  
  
  


Sport and Streetwise prepares for another assault as 

the camera pans over to Hunter and Powerplay who are 

fighting back to back. Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STUNNED) 

I would've not predicated this...   
  
  
  


Powerplay erms as he punches another Mutant 

away.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(WORRIED) 

Bummer. Got a way outta this mess, Hunter?   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

I'm thinking...   
  
  
  


Powerplay frowns, as he and Hunter are surround. 

Powerplay and Hunter gets into a defensive pose, 

as Powerplay glances at Hunter.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(EXCLAIMING URGENT) 

Not to hurry you, Hunt, but... THINK FASTER!!!   
  
  
  


Mutants attacks Powerplay and Hunter, as the 

camera pans over to Colleen's group, who manages 

to get through. Colleen sighs.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

We're finally making progress...   
  
  
  


Colleen, SBlades, Skater and Stalker races towards 

Dreamer's situation and while SBlades and Stalker 

attacks the Mutants, Colleen and Skater checks on 

Dreamer. Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONCERNED) 

How are you feeling, guv?   
  
  
  


Dreamer sighs heavily, and frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(TOTALLY PO'D) 

Just fine. Just angry enough to cast an 

certain special spell of mine...   
  
  
  


Skater erms and glances around... As more LR 

Robot arrives.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(UNSETTLED) 

Um, guys? This ain't looking good for our 

side....   
  
  
  


SBlades shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


SBLADES 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Not to worry, I've seen Exile and Nightmare 

helping Muzzle and Dama and there's Blitz with 

Eldon and Harlem...   
  
  
  


As SBlades says this, the camera pans over to 

Blitz, Eldon and Harlem. Eldon is leaning on 

Harlem, as Harlem heads away. Blitz scales up 

on a unsuspecting LR and draws out a lockpick 

and starts working on it. Blitz frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED/FRUSTRATED) 

Come on! I REALLY hate lockpicks...   
  
  
  


The lockpick finally works and the panel 

moves away, revealing a bunch of wires. 

As Blitz reaches for the wires, intending 

to rip them out, another LR notices this 

and knocks Blitz off the other LR. Blitz 

winces in pain before looking up... and 

shrieks like a girl.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SCREAMING/TERRIFIED) 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!   
  
  
  


The LR lifts a foot, planning on crushing Blitz with 

it. Blitz whimpers and covers his eyes. The LR starts 

to lower the foot, when rope is wrapped around the LR's 

other foot, before being yanked on it hard. Blitz sighs 

heavily before looking in the direction of the rope and 

seeing Greta. Greta shrugs.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BLUNT) 

Thank me later, Blitz.   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles slightly as the pans back to Hunter 

and Powerplay as Goldenrod runs up. He breathes 

heavily.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SUGGESTING) 

Hunter, this is getting way too outta hand 

for us. There's no way we can succeed right 

now.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods and hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AGREEING/COMMANDING) 

Agreed. Let's get out of here.   
  
  
  


Powerplay smiles.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(PLEASED) 

Now, that's what I like to hear.   
  
  
  


Death crosses his arms and smirks.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SMUG) 

I seriously doubt you will escape.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms then smiles as he draws out what 

looks like a Rubber ball.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SMUG) 

We shall see, or, at least, you won't...   
  
  
  


Hunter tosses the rubber ball. The moment it 

hits Dread's foot. It activates, filling the 

area with black smoke. Through the smoke, 

Hunter addresses the other Rovers, Golds, and 

Silvers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(URGENT/COMMANDING) 

Let's Get out of here, ROVERS!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Golds, and Silvers nods.   
  
  
  


ROVERS/GOLDS/SILVERS 

(EXCITED/IN UNISON) 

RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!   
  
  
  


With that, the Rovers, Golds, and Silvers races 

off. After a moment, the smoke clears up. Dread 

frowns and grumbles.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(ANNOYED) 

Darn it. They got away....   
  
  
  


Death comforts Dread and smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(REASSURING/PLEASED) 

Don't worry, my love. This was only an test.   
  
  
  


Death eyes the gun device and hrms.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(MUSING/DECISIVE/EVIL) 

Now, that we know how efficient this can be, it 

can be used much more...interesting...situations.   
  
  
  


Dread hrms and ohs.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Oooooooooooohhh...   
  
  
  


Dread smiles.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(PLEASED) 

I'm beginning to like this...   
  
  
  


Death hrms.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BLUNT) 

Let's go home...   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(THOUGHTFUL/PLEASED) 

Then, we can plan.   
  
  
  


Dread nods in agreement. Death smiles before 

muttering something. With a flash of black 

lightning, The LRs, Fox-Mutants, Dread and 

Death disappers without a trace. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene- Road Rover Mission Control: Sickbay   
  
  
  


This is a place where any Rover, Strayer, Mad 

Dog, Storm Corps, or Wild Kats come here to take 

care of any wounds suffered in a mission. The Rovers, 

Golds, and Silver Strikers are here, taking care of 

their wounds as Hubert checks something on a nearby 

computer. Aurora winces.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(GRIMACING) 

Well, we certainly got our arse kicked 

out there.   
  
  
  


Cyan nods before looking at Hubert.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(AGREEING/ASKING) 

No kidding. Got anything professor dude?   
  
  
  


Hubert nods before looking at Dreamer.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT/COMMANDING) 

Generally, yes. Dreamer, if you would, cast 

a spell... right now.   
  
  
  


Drearmer shrugs.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(UNCONCERNED/CONFUSED) 

Okay...   
  
  
  


Dreamer mutters something, and everybody shields 

their eyes as a bright bronze flash of light 

erupts from Dreamer. Dama uncovers her eyes and 

frowns.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(ANNOYED) 

Nice, but I don't see the reason of that 

trick.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

I do. The powers are now back, professor?   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms...   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(MUSING) 

In a word...   
  
  
  


Before Hubert can finish speaking, we CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene- Zaygos' Palace: Target Area   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Dread and Kaymat are 

here, with two unidentifiable people running 

around in the background, with one hurling 

fireballs at the other. Dread shrieks.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(EXCITED/PRACTICALLY SCREAMING) 

...YES?!?! What do you mean YES?!?!   
  
  
  


Kaymat just sighs.   
  
  
  


KAYMAT 

(INDICATING/BLUNT) 

...Just take a look.   
  
  
  


Kaymat points. Dread looks. CUT TO: Dread's POV 

which shows Alornso running away from Lustfox, 

screaming as Lustfox launches fireball after 

fireball towards Alornso. We go back to normal 

view, as Dread hrms and nods.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(AGREEING/ASKING) 

I see... How did it took for Lusty's powers 

to return?   
  
  
  


Kaymat hrms...   
  
  
  


KAYMAT 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Roughly 2 to 3 hours...   
  
  
  


Kaymat eyes Dread.   
  
  
  


KAYMAT 

(QUESTIONING) 

Why?   
  
  
  


Dread doesn't answer Kaymat's question, instead 

she swiftly turns around.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(UNSETTLED) 

...I have to find Lord Death... NOW.   
  
  
  


Dread heads out. Kaymat frowns.   
  
  
  


KAYMAT 

(WORRIED/TO NO ONE) 

...Why do I get the feeling this is not a good 

thing for us?   
  
  
  


As Kaymat ponders this, we CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene- Road Rover Mission Control: Sickbay   
  
  
  


It is the same as befort. Hubert is holding a 

sheet of paper, and is addressing the Golds, 

Silvers, and Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(REPORTING/BLUNT) 

From my calculations, it took the ray that 

you around 3 hours to wear off.   
  
  
  


Tyron smiles.   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(PLEASED) 

That's good.   
  
  
  


Hubert shakes his head and frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(GRIM/REALIZATION) 

For now, yes. However, when Lord Death and 

Lady Dread call you out again, and there's 

no doubt in my mind that they will, they 

will ensure that you won't survive the three 

hours necessary to make the ray wear off.   
  
  
  


Blades frowns.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(GRIM) 

...Oy.   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns and hrms...   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(DETERMINED) 

There has to be a way to prevent this from 

happening again.   
  
  
  


Dama frowns and nods.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(AGREEING/WORRIED) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Cyan frowns.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(UNSETTLED) 

...   
  
  
  


Cyan blinks before smiling slightly.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(MUSING) 

Hmmmmmmmmm...   
  
  
  


Harlem glances at Cyan.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(QUESTIONING) 

You got something, Cyan?   
  
  
  


Exile also glances at Cyan.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(HOPEFULLY) 

If soski, please tell us.   
  
  
  


Cyan shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(BLUNT) 

An Anti-Device could work, dudes and dudettes.   
  
  
  


Aurora hrms at this before looking at Hubert.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(PONDERING) 

An Anti-Device. Professor, do you think it 

could work?   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms for a moment before nodding.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(HONEST) 

It could work, but it would take time.   
  
  
  


Blades frowns.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(QUESTIONING) 

How long?   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Since I now know the setup of the device, 

I'll say overnight, if I skip Beta-Testing 

it.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms and frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HONEST/WORRIED) 

We may not that much time left.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING/WORRIED) 

Indeed. Especially since we don't know 

when the "good" Lord and Lady gonna 

drop by.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(BLUNT) 

So chances are we'll need it NOW.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods, and hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INFORMATIVE) 

I'll get started on it, immediately.   
  
  
  


Hubert leaves. Blades frowns.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(URGENT/WHISPERING) 

Hurry, Hubert-san, hurry.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene- Zaygos' Palace: Target Area   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Kaymat is still 

watching the 'fight' between Lustfox and 

Alornso as Dread walks back in.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(BLUNT) 

How things going?   
  
  
  


Kaymat hrms then shrugs.   
  
  
  


KAYMAT 

(PLEASED/SLY) 

Well, let's just say there was a few moments 

of barbecue freak.   
  
  
  


Dread hrms and slightly frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(MUTTERING/SARCASTIC) 

Lovely.   
  
  
  


Lustfox steps out, waving at Dread and Kaymat 

as he goes, smiling.   
  
  
  


LUSTFOX 

(SMUG/PLEASED) 

Well, I had my fun for the moment.   
  
  
  


Dread nods.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(AGREEING) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


Dread glances at Alornso then at Kaymat, who 

is tending to Alornso.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(QUESTIONING/SOMEWHAT CONCERNED) 

And how is Alornso?   
  
  
  


Kaymat checks Alornso over, and seeing that he 

is not seriously injured, merely smiles slightly 

at Dread.   
  
  
  


KAYMAT 

(BLUNT) 

I believe the wording would be: LESSON LEARNED.   
  
  
  


Alornso whimpers in pain.   
  
  
  


ALORNSO 

(IN PAIN/DAZED) 

Mommy, don't let the bad mean ol' Fox hurt me again...   
  
  
  


Dread chuckles lightly at this, before sighing.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Excellent, except for one little thing...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Death wanders in and 

looks over at Dread.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BLUNT) 

But don't worry about that, my love...   
  
  
  


Death holds Dread closer and smiles slyly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(TRUTHFULLY/EVIL/SMUG) 

That particular 'little thing' should be 

well in hand...   
  
  
  


Death chuckles as the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before, save the sunlight 

seems brighter. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


SCENE- Road Rover Mission Control: Sickbay   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hubert and Roller 

can be seen discussing something, as the 

Rovers, Golds, and Silvers walks in. Hunter 

waves.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hey, Proffessor. is the device ready yet?   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms before slightly nodding.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Mostly, yes. However, there wasn't any chance 

to beta-test this so there is no way of knowing 

if it does what it should.   
  
  
  


Hubert indicates Roller.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(DEFERRING) 

And even then, I wouldn't be able to complete 

this device without Roller's help.   
  
  
  


Roller grins sheepishly.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(EMBRASSASSED) 

Aw, shucks.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns thoughtfully, as he eyes the device, 

before looking at Hubert.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUESTIONING) 

So, how is the device suppose to work, Professor, 

Roller?   
  
  
  


Roller hrms.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

It surrounds the one carrying the device and those 

around him or her. the energy unleashed should 

counter the effects of the ray thus cancelling each 

other out, leaving you with your powers.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods and hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Of course, that means you'll all have to be 

in a group when the anti-power remover is used.   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(WORRIED) 

Assuming that it works properly, that is...   
  
  
  


Exile comforts Hubert.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(REASSURING) 

Don't worry, comrades. I'm sure it would work 

perfectly.   
  
  
  


Hubert smiles.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, Exile.   
  
  
  


EF sighs.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT) 

Hopefully, we won't need it any time soon...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, the program on the screen 

switches to an emergency news program, which shows 

Fox-Mutants assaulting Washington, D.C.. EF frowns.   
  
  
  


EF 

(UNSETTLED) 

So much for that hope...   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns uneasily.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SHOCKED) 

This possibly can't be good for us....   
  
  
  


Colleen stares at the Screen.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STERN) 

Talk about a bloomin' callin' card...   
  
  
  


Sport's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


SPORT 

(STERN) 

Yes, Colleen, this is a calling card for us, 

I just hope no one got hurt in that mess...   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(WORRIED/STERN) 

Those Baddies just better not hurt anyone, or 

damaged any store...   
  
  
  


An visual of Death and Dread can be seen on 

the Television screen. Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(GROWLING) 

And speaking of those two... Here they are.   
  
  
  


Adin frowns.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(SARCASTIC) 

Swell. Let's find out what's on their mind, as 

it were.   
  
  
  


Death appears on the Television Screen.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(FROM TELEVISION/SMUG) 

Greetings, good people of the world... and Rovers. 

I suggest if you like Washington, D.C. to remain 

standing and in one piece, I strongly suggest to 

the Rovers, that they get here very shortly.   
  
  
  


Dread appears on the screen. She smiles.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(FROM TELEVISION/INFORMATIVE) 

That'll be in two hours, Rovers, in case 

you were wondering.   
  
  
  


Death reappears on the Television screen. 

He grins evilly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(FROM TELEVISION/SARCASTIC) 

Now, back to the show, already in progress. 

Remember, Rovers, two hours. Be there.   
  
  
  


The Television switches back to the news 

programming. Cosmo's eyes flashes red 

momentarily, as he shakes with rage.   
  
  
  


COSMO 

(ANGRY) 

Those those... Very uncool dudes!!!   
  
  
  


Streetwise grunts in anger.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(ANNOYED) 

Don't worry, we'll be there, tu suis...   
  
  
  


Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(ANNOYED) 

Indeed...   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns briefly before looking at 

Hubert.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(GRIM/INFORMATIVE) 

Professor, it looks like we will be needing that 

device of yours. Since this whole thing screams 

trap.   
  
  
  


Dama nods.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(MUSING) 

Right. That device of theirs will be there.   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms before nodding.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(AGREEING) 

Alright, here you go....   
  
  
  


As Hubert speaks, he hands the Device over 

to Dama.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CONCERNED) 

Now, be careful, all.   
  
  
  


Aurora smiles.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(PLEASED) 

Don't worry, we'll be careful.   
  
  
  


Tyron nods.   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(AGREEING/STERN) 

Aye. Now, let's get a move on, before they 

follow through their promise!   
  
  
  


Powerplay nods as well.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(EXCITED) 

RIGHT. LET'S DO IT!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Alright... Guys....   
  
  
  


Hunter addresses the others Rover, while Eldon 

addresses the other Silver Strikers, and Adin 

addresses the Gold Strikers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD/LOUD) 

LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!   
  
  
  


ADIN/ELDON 

(PROUD/LOUD/IN UNISON) 

LET'S HIT THE HIGHWAY, STRIKERS!!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Gold Strikers, and Silver Strikers all 

race out of the room. Roller looks at Hubert, 

frowning.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(WORRIED) 

Professor, I certainly hope the device works, 

or they may be racing off to their doom....   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(MURMURING/WORRIED) 

I hope so.   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(WORRIED) 

I really do.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


"Road Rovers Quick Strike"   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene: Washington, D.C.: Warehouse Region   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Silvers, and Golds are cautiously 

walking through this region of warehouses. Off 

to one side is the Road Base, while the Phantom 

Striker and the Turbojet Rover rests on a nearby 

roof. Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

All right, guys. Keep your eyes open. They 

could be ANYWHERE.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods, as she looks around...   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Understood, Huntie....   
  
  
  


Eldon hrms before eyeing Exile, Dreamer, 

Harlem, and Cosmo.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CURIOUS) 

Speaking of which, are you guys picking up 

anything at all?   
  
  
  


Exile shakes his head, eyes glowing white.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

() 

Nyet. I'm getting nothing at allski....   
  
  
  


Harlem hrms.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(COMMANDING) 

Gun. Mode: Scanner.   
  
  
  


Harlem's gun beeps once. Harlem squeezes the 

trigger then eyes the gun's screen before frowning.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(UNEASY) 

Sorry, bro, but I'm getting the same thing 

that Exile is getting.   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(WORRIED) 

He's here. I can feel it.... Very much.   
  
  
  


Dreamer points off to the left.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

And it's coming from that way....   
  
  
  


Exile frowns as well.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNSETTLED) 

That's just swell...   
  
  
  


Cosmo nods as well.   
  
  
  


COSMO 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Indeed. Well, can't keep those bogus dudes 

waiting....   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns as well.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

() 

....You know, I certainly hope that thing of 

Professor Hubert works perfectly....   
  
  
  


Adin nods.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(REASSURING) 

Don't worry, Harlem, it would work, right 

Aurora?   
  
  
  


Aurora frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(MUSING/UNSETTLED) 

Well, it should work.... I hope.   
  
  
  


Adin frowns before looking at the camera.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(MURMURING) 

Now, that's reassure for you....   
  
  
  


Dama frowns as she sniffs before looking 

at the others.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(CAUTIOUSLY) 

....Get ready, I'm picking up Dread's scent.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns as she looks around.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(TERRIFIED) 

....Just once, I want to walk into a trap 

that's not foreboding...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Death and Dread steps 

up, with a number of Fox-Mutants. Death grins.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(PLEASED/SARCASTIC) 

Welcome Road Rovers!!!!   
  
  
  


Death chuckles evilly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(EVIL) 

Welcome... to your demise.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns at Death and growls lowly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

SHUT IT, DEATH!!!!   
  
  
  


Dread tsktsks at Eldon and grins.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(STERN) 

I suggest that you shut it....   
  
  
  


Dread draws out the device, which makes 

Eldon frown uneasily.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(SMUG/SARCASTIC) 

Unless you forgot about this, "Ellie".   
  
  
  


Eldon doesn't say a thing, merely growling 

lowly. Tyron frowns at Dread.   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(STERN) 

We are ready for you and your bloody device 

this time, lass!   
  
  
  


Powerplay nods as well.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(EXCITED) 

Yeah! So you better just give up now, and leave!   
  
  
  


Blades and Blitz grins as one.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SMUG) 

Or I'll kick your tooshies!!!!   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

And I'll bite your tooshies after pretty female 

Akita finishes kicking it!!!!   
  
  
  


Cyan just shakes his head.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(DISTURBED) 

....I have no comment. I have no opinion.   
  
  
  


Dreamer steps forward and eyes Dread.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(STERN) 

Just go now. Before we have to hurt you.   
  
  
  


Nightmare nods.   
  
  
  


NIGHTMARE 

(AGREEING) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods as well.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(AGREEING) 

YEAH!!!!   
  
  
  


EF nods as well.   
  
  
  


EF 

(AGREEING) 

DEFINITELY!!!!   
  
  
  


Death yawns and crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BORED) 

All talk and no action, eh Rovers?   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(WAITING) 

If you want it, come and get it....   
  
  
  


Hunter growls lowly, before addressing the 

other Rovers, Gold Strikers and Silver Strikers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Alright, guys!!!! Let's take them down before 

they get to use that device!!!   
  
  
  


Death glances at Dread, smiling, as the Rovers 

rushes towards them, but are being held back by 

the Fox-Mutants.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(WAITING/LOVINGLY) 

Whenever you're ready my love.   
  
  
  


Dread smiles.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(PLEASED/LOVINGLY) 

At once, my love....   
  
  
  


Dread aims the device at the Rovers, grinning.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(CRUELLY) 

Here it comes, Rovers....   
  
  
  


Dread squeezes the trigger. A beam strikes the 

Rovers, Gold Strikers, and Silver Strikers 

before fading away. Dama eyes the device in her 

left hand and frowns.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(THINKING/WORRIED) 

Well, professor here goes the field testing....   
  
  
  


Dama presses the button. A big flash happens 

over the Rovers, Gold Strikers, and Silver 

Strikers. Tyron leverates a crate before tossing 

it at some Fox-Mutants. Dama inwardly grins.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(THINKING/EXCITED) 

ALL RIGHT!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter runs at super speed, and without stopping, 

excutes an flying uppercut on Death, knocking 

Death down to the floor, before running onward, 

helping the other Rovers, Gold Strikers, and 

Silver Strikers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

Don't ever count the Rovers out!!!!   
  
  
  


Dread erks and rushes over to Death, checking 

him over.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(CONCERNED) 

DEATHIE!!!! Are you okay?!?!   
  
  
  


Death growls lowly, as he gets up, before 

looking at Dread.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SHOCKED) 

Fine. Just bloody fine. What happened?! They 

should've been without their powers!!!   
  
  
  


Dread shrugs uneasily.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(UNSETTLED) 

I have no idea. Maybe a misfire happened, 

which... won't happen again.   
  
  
  


Dread squeezes the trigger. Dama notices this 

and quickly presses the button. The Beam and 

the flash meet each other and cancels each other 

out. Dama grins inwardly.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(THINKING/SMUG) 

I hate to tell you this, Dread, but I think NOT.   
  
  
  


PAN over to: Shag and Eldon, each holding tightly 

onto a Fox-Mutant. Shag mutters something. This 

makes Eldon smile. Shag swings his Mutant towards 

Eldon as Eldon releases his Mutant towards Shag. 

The Mutants slam into one another and knocks each 

other unconscious. Eldon grins.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(GRINNING) 

SLAMMIN'!!! Literally.   
  
  
  


Adin flies in and whacks a couple of Fox- 

Mutants with his Goldenbo, knocking a few 

unconscious. Adin grins.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(URGENT) 

Keep going, guys!!! It's working!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Gold Strikers, and the Silver 

Strikers grins in unison.   
  
  
  


GOLDS 

(EXCITED/IN UNISON) 

ALRIGHT!!!   
  
  
  


SILVERS 

(EXCITED/IN UNISON) 

LET'S NAIL THEM!!!!   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(EXCITED/IN UNISON) 

RIGHT!!!!   
  
  
  


Death eyes Dread.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(ANNOYED) 

Dreadie? ZAP THEM!!!! NOW!!!!   
  
  
  


Dread looks at Death and frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(EXCITED) 

I DID!!!   
  
  
  


Dread eyes the device and frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(FRUSTRATED) 

But this thing isn't working anymore!!!!   
  
  
  


Death eyes the device before looking at 

Dread.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

I bet it is, but I think it's a Antidevice 

fouling up our fun, my dear, if you would...?   
  
  
  


Dread briefly watches Blitz before nodding 

at Death.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Of course, my dear Deathie....   
  
  
  


Dread looks at Blitz and concenrates. CUT TO: 

Blitz's POV, which shows gold circles emitting 

from Dread. Dread smiles slowly.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(DISTANT/TO BLITZ) 

Hear only my voice, Blitz, obey my beck and 

call... Deliver the AntiDevice to me....   
  
  
  


Blitz blinks before looks dazed and blank. 

He bows towards Dread before heading towards 

Dama. Blades erks and races after Blitz and 

tries to wake him up.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(EXCITED/CONCERNED) 

No! Dread has snared Blitz-san!!! Blitz-san 

speak to me!!!   
  
  
  


Blades frowns as Blitz doesn't respond. 

Harlem hrms.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(BLUNT) 

It's too late, Blades, Dread has already snared 

him with her hypnosis, however....   
  
  
  


Harlem draws out his gun and aims it towards Dread.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(STERN) 

We can remove it, ourselves.... Let's see if 

Dread likes being stunned.   
  
  
  


Harlem prepares to squeeze the trigger, but 

just as the trigger, an claw slash slaps the 

Multi-Purpose gun out of Harlem's hands, and 

Harlem quickly backpeaddles to avoid being 

slashed himself. Blitz snarls at Harlem.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(STERN/MONOTONE) 

Nein. Mistress must not be harmed. At ALL.   
  
  
  


Blitz continues towards Dama with determined 

strides, but Exile stops him. He shakes his 

head.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

Comrade Weird Boy! Blitz! Stop this, pleaseski!!!   
  
  
  


Blitz merely ignores Exile continues onward. 

Exile frowns as his eyes glows blue. Blitz 

turns to notice this, even as Cosmo's eyes 

also glows blue, as both blue beams leave the 

eyes, Blitz dives out of the way, letting Exile 

freeze Cosmo and Cosmo freeze Exile. Blitz gets 

away, and continues onward, but is stopped this 

time by Colleen, who frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STERN) 

Snap out of it, guv, or back down.... NOW.   
  
  
  


Blitz doesn't back down, instead he merely 

grins darkly before dashing forth striking 

at Colleen with claw strikes, which Colleen 

blocks them off, but two claws strikes get 

through Colleen's defense, with the first 

one slicing a groove into the armor, and 

second one powerful enough to knock Colleen 

to the ground, with Blitz standing over her, 

ready to finish the job. Death's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(COMMANDING/STERN) 

Halt, warrior.   
  
  
  


Blitz turns to regard Death, emotionlessly. Death 

continues.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(COMMANDING/STERN) 

She is only halting you. Follow the Mistress' 

order and give us the device.   
  
  
  


Blitz merely nods and moves onward. Muzzle 

blocks Blitz.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(STERN) 

I'm not gonna let you get any closer, Blitz.   
  
  
  


Blitz merely ignores Muzzle and tries to push 

Muzzle out of the way. Muzzle frowns.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(STERN) 

Alright, if that's the way you want it....   
  
  
  


Muzzle rushes towards Blitz, as Blitz rushes 

towards Muzzle. The two meet and an cloud is 

formed, with only the sounds of punching and 

kicking can be heard. After a moment, the 

cloud fades away with Blitz standing over 

Muzzle, who looks slightly beaten up.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(MONOTONE) 

Thanks for the exercise....   
  
  
  


Blitz approaches Dama and merely glances at 

her with a frown.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(MONOTONE) 

Give me the device and you shall not be hurt.   
  
  
  


Dama holds the device closer to herself and 

snarls.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(STERN) 

NO WAY. You'll have to fight me for it!!!!   
  
  
  


Blitz slashes at Dama's stomach, who yelps and 

reflexively falls back. Blitz notice this, and 

pushes forth, slashing at every opportunity. 

Dama frowns as she starts to glow, Blitz also 

frowns at this, and lunges at her, knocking the 

device out of Dama's hands as well as sending 

Dama Sprawling. Blitz grabs the device and 

hurries back to Dread.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(MONOTONE/STERN) 

That.... was not a option. Here's the device, 

mistress.   
  
  
  


Dread smiles, as Blitz hands the Antidevice 

over.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(PLEASED) 

Excellent. Now, to deal with this thing once 

and for all....   
  
  
  


Dread crushes the Antidevice in her robotic 

hand, before looking at Blitz.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(PLEASED/EVIL) 

My thanks, warrior. Now, your reward....   
  
  
  


With that, Dread dropkicks Blitz, which snaps 

him back to normal. He shakes his head, dazed 

as he looks around.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(STUNNED/CONFUSED) 

What? Huh?! What happened?!?!   
  
  
  


Blades helps Blitz back to his feet, as Death 

grins evilly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SMUG) 

Now, that's over and done with, let's get down 

to business shall we?   
  
  
  


Dread aims the device. Cosmo snarls.   
  
  
  


COSMO 

(EXCITED) 

CRIPES!!! The Device is going to be used and 

this time we don't have an antidevice to 

counter it!!!!   
  
  
  


Cyan clenches his hand into a fist.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(STERN) 

Then let's make sure we do to their device 

that they did to ours!!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter nods at Cyan, before addressing the 

Rovers, Golds, and Silvers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AGREEING) 

Then, let's do it!!! COME ON, ROVERS!!!!   
  
  
  


With that, the Rovers, Golds, and Silvers races 

forth towards Dread. Death glances at Dread.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BLUNT) 

Whenever you're ready, my love....   
  
  
  


Dread grins evilly.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(PLEASED/EVIL) 

Well, I'm ready... NOW.   
  
  
  


Dread squeezes the trigger of the device.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(AS SHE FIRING/SMUG) 

Say good bye to your powers, Rovers.... Strikers.   
  
  
  


The energy streaks out from the device, hitting every 

Rover, Gold, and Silver. Death chuckles and smirks, 

as the Rovers, Golds, and Silvers frowns.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(PLEASED) 

Now, with the prelimaries completed, let's get 

down to "FUN" shall we?   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns, as he glances at everybody.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Get ready guys. This is not going to be pretty....   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns, as the Rovers, Golds, and Silvers 

readies themselves.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNSETTLED) 

That's true, Huntie. Very true....   
  
  
  


Death rubs his hands together, and grins.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(EVIL) 

Let the fun begin, folks....   
  
  
  


Death smiles darkly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(DARK) 

And for the massacre to begin...   
  
  
  


With those words, the Mutants launches themselves 

at the Rovers, with Colleen, Stalker, Skater, 

Blades, Muzzle, and Dama being triple teamed. PAN 

OVER TO: Colleen, who is pinned helplessly, with a 

Fox-Mutant aiming a laser rifle at Colleen's forehead. 

Hunter growls and rushes forward, knocking those 

Mutants away that were holding Colleen down.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

Uh-Uh. When the lady said to let her go... 

YOU /LET/ HER GO!!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen breathes a sigh of relief as she eyes 

Hunter, and then erks.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED/EXCITED) 

Than-- INCOMING!!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen pushes Hunter out of the way as a Mutant tries 

to hit Hunter with a steel bar. Hunter and Colleen turns 

to face the Mutant as we PAN OVER TO: Exile who is overrun 

by Mutants, disprite tossing several away.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

C'monski!!!! Gimme a break hereski!!!   
  
  
  


Two Mutants grabs the arms of Exile and holds 

him there, as another readies a crowbar. Just 

then, the mutant holding the crowbar gets knocked 

down, unconscious. Blitz grins as he rubs his fist.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG/BOLD) 

Have no fear, I'm here to save your tooshies.   
  
  
  


Even more Mutants rushes in to overwelm both Blitz 

and Exile, when an cry of "BLOSSOM!!!" knocks several 

Mutants off both Blitz and Exile. Blades dusts her 

hands, eyeing the remaining Mutants wearily (including 

those that chased her here).   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SMUG) 

And I save both of your tooshies....   
  
  
  


Exile and Blitz glances at Blades and smiles 

shortly before fighting even more than before. 

We PAN OVER TO: Death and Dread. Dread hrms.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(PLEASED) 

Ah, this is going so very well....   
  
  
  


Death frowns.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(WORRIED/MUSING) 

True, my love, but we could be doing better....   
  
  
  


Dread nods.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(REASSURING) 

Don't be depressed, my love. It seems we're 

going to be short of one Double Team very 

shortly.   
  
  
  


At this, we PAN OVER TO: MUZZLE and DAMA, who 

have a whole mess of MUTANTS baring down on 

them. MUZZLE pants and grunts softly as he looks 

over at DAMA after knocking a few MUTANTS away.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(TIRED) 

Dama, I'm getting worned out here! I need 

you to go Damage!!!!   
  
  
  


DAMA sighs heavily and frowns as she kicks 

a MUTANT away.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(WORRIED) 

I hope you can hold out, Muzz. I would change 

into a werewolf, but they are not giving me a 

chance.   
  
  
  


DAMA and MUZZLE continues battling the MUTANTS 

but not making any headway. Muzzle grunts.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(TIRED/WEAKENING) 

I know, but I'm about to pass out shortly... 

I need some serious help....   
  
  
  


CYAN rushes in, punching several MUTANTS away. 

CYAN grins.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(PLEASED) 

Ask and you shall recieve, dude.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE, DAMA, and CYAN fights on, even as a 

MUTANT sets up a shot to take out CYAN. Before 

the MUTANT can press the trigger, AURORA rushes 

up and nails the MUTANT with a fist. CYAN turns 

to stare, as AURORA smiles.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(SLY/PLEASED) 

You're welcome.   
  
  
  


CYAN smiles.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, Aurrie Dudette....   
  
  
  


CYAN tackles an MUTANT that was about to 

pounce on AURORA.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(HONEST) 

...And you're welcome as well.   
  
  
  


AURORA smiles.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(PLEASED) 

...Right.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE, AURORA, DAMA, CYAN continues fighting. 

We PAN OVER TO: ADIN, ELDON, and COSMO, who are 

fighting some Mutants as well.   
  
  
  


COSMO 

(PLEASED) 

COOL!!! We're actually beating them and 

without our powers!!!!   
  
  
  


ADIN grins as he hears this.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(PLEASED) 

YEAH! We're actually beating them!!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON grunts as he hits a couple of MUTANTS 

away with his sword.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ACKNOWLEDGED/STERN) 

That may be true, Adin! But Look! Everybody's 

getting tired! We need to find a way out of 

this and FAST!!!!   
  
  
  


With that the camera PANS OVER TO: EXILE AND 

HARLEM, with EXILE frowning thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(MUSING) 

Comrade Adin is rightski.... We're actually 

doing goodski.   
  
  
  


HARLEM frowns as he punches a MUTANT away.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(MUSING/STERN) 

Maybe, but my bigger brother is right. We 

need to end this quickly!!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON frowns as their MUTANTS pushes them (ELDON, 

ADIN, AND COSMO) over with EXILE and HARLEM.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Thanks bro. Now, can we stop this now?!   
  
  
  


HARLEM frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(UNEASY) 

Your guess is as good as mine, bro.   
  
  
  


ELDON frowns even more, even as the camera 

PANS OVER TO: EF and SHAG. EF erms and 

trembles as he and SHAG are surrounded by 

MUTANTS.   
  
  
  


EF 

(UNSETTLED/EXCITED) 

Okay, cuz.... RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!   
  
  
  


SHAG and EF runs off but no matter where they 

turn, they are surrounded by MUTANTS. SHAG 

whimpers, while EF erms.   
  
  
  


EF 

(NERVOUSLY) 

This... does not look good for us....   
  
  
  


As the MUTANTS approaches EF and SHAG, DREAMER 

rushes in, and starts knocks some MUTANTS away 

from EF and SHAG. DREAMER grins.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(SMUG) 

How 'bout now?   
  
  
  


SHAG rahs in approval, while EF grins momentarily 

before frowning as more MUTANTS arrives.   
  
  
  


EF 

(SHRUGGING/NONCHANTLY) 

Eh. It could be better....   
  
  
  


DREAMER shrugs lightly at that, readying to take 

on the MUTANTS as EF and SHAG hides behind Dreamer. 

SKATER rushes in with her MUTANTS, and stands right 

beside DREAMER.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(SARCASTIC/SLY) 

I just can't let you have all the fun, sis.   
  
  
  


DREAMER merely smiles at SKATER, before the 

wave of MUTANTS decending on them. PAN OVER 

TO: SPORT, who is being overrun by MUTANTS. 

STALKER notices this and races over to him 

and starts knocking MUTANTS away until she 

reaches an semi-conscious SPORT. STALKER 

erms.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(EXCITED) 

SPORT!!!! Speak to me!!!!   
  
  
  


SPORT winces lightly.   
  
  
  


SPORT 

(DAZED/IN PAIN/MURMURING) 

I'm okay, Stalker. But I think I'm going need an 

headache medicine after all of this....   
  
  
  


Before STALKER can reply to this, an sudden 

scream for help draws the camera to where 

STREETWISE, fighting free from the MUTANTS 

surrounding him and failing miserably. 

STREETWISE erks.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(EXCITED/SCREAMING) 

JE SUIS!!!! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!!!!   
  
  
  


SKATER looks up in shock from where she is.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(EXCITED/SCREAMING) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! STREEETWISE!!!!   
  
  
  


STALKER frowns as various MUTANTS prevents 

her from going over to help out STREETWISE.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(ANNOYED/WORRIED) 

DARN IT!!! I can't help Streets from his 

predictament!!!   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(CALMLY/MUTTERING) 

Maybe you can't Stalker, but I can....   
  
  
  


BLADES races forth to assist STREETWISE, as 

does NIGHTMARE. NIGHTMARE grins.   
  
  
  


NIGHTMARE 

(COAXING/STERN) 

COME ON!!! Try fighting someone like you!!!!   
  
  
  


MUTANTS erms and races off. PAN TO: DREAD, 

who is frowning.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(ANNOYED) 

THIS.... IS.... NOT.... HAPPENING!!!!   
  
  
  


DREAD glares at several MUTANTS.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(ANGRY/COMMANDING) 

GET THEM!!!! WE HAVE THE NUMBERS!!!! WE HAVE 

THE STRENGTH!!!! YOU /CAN/ TAKE THEM OUT!!! 

GO!!!!   
  
  
  


DEATH comforts DREAD.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(EASY/QUIET) 

Easy, my love, easy. This is only temporary... 

We shall win.   
  
  
  


Death gently kisses Dread for a couple of 

seconds. He smiles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(HONEST/PLEASED) 

That.... I promise you.   
  
  
  


HUNTER glares at Death, having overheard the last part.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

We shall see about that.... We shall see.   
  
  
  


HUNTER races on to help out the Rovers. PAN 

TO: ELDON who is strangled by a MUTANT. ELDON 

struggles wildly, but it is useless.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING/FADING) 

Can't hardly get in enough of a breath to 

let loose a scream. I need some help and 

nobody knows that I'm in trouble!!!   
  
  
  


An battle cry of "BUTTERCUP!!!" is heard 

before the MUTANT strangling ELDON is flung 

off to the side. Eldon coughs for a bit, before 

eyeing COLLEEN. She smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

You're welcome, guv. Free of charge.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles weakly, as the CAMERA PANS TO 

BLADES and BLITZ, who are standing back to 

back.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(EAGER/BOLD) 

As a wise man once said: "Come here and 

get your tooshie kicked!!!!"   
  
  
  


Blitz grins.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BOLD/SMUG) 

Yah. So, come on. We'll be here all day.   
  
  
  


MUTANTS approaches Blitz and Blades, as the 

camera PANS TO Exile and Adin who are also 

standing back to back. There is a number of 

unconscious MUTANTS around. EXILE frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(STERN) 

Come onski. The more, the merrier!!!!   
  
  
  


Adin growls lowly.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(STERN) 

C'mon gents. You're getting rid of us 

THIS easily!!!!   
  
  
  


Exile and Adin continues fighting back-to- 

back, as the camera pans over to: Tyron who 

is seriously tired, yet is able to keep 

fighting. An unexpected punch knocks Tyron 

down to the ground, with the Mutants about 

to beat him down, when Cyan and Powerplay 

rushes in and while Powerplay gets the mutants 

away from Tyron, Cyan helps Tyron up. Tyron 

sighs.   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Thanks, lads. I thought I was a goner. 

I owe you both.   
  
  
  


Powerplay nods.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(PLEASED) 

Hey. Consider it paid in full. You will do 

the same for any of us, at any rate.   
  
  
  


Cyan nods as well.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(PLEASED) 

Yeah, dude. Consider it free of charge.   
  
  
  


Tyron grins, before getting ready for the next 

set of mutants with Cyan and Powerplay. PAN TO: 

EF and Shag who are surrounded by Fox-Mutants. 

Shag mutters something, while EF erms.   
  
  
  


EF 

(UNSETTLED) 

Uh-Oh...He he. He. He.... Help?   
  
  
  


Shag whimpers. EF and Shag backs away from 

the Advancing Mutants. Just then, a sword can 

be seen, swinging down and cutting the barrel 

of the rifle straight off. Eldon steps into 

view, holding his sword.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EAGER) 

Help has arrived. Now, let's PARTY.   
  
  
  


Eldon charges into the thick of things. EF 

and Shag erms and covers their eyes (or at 

least the part of the face where the eyes 

should be if we could see them) PAN TO: 

Dreamer, who is having problems. Dread 

notice this and smiles.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(SARCASTIC) 

Having fun, Dreamer?   
  
  
  


Dreamer doesn't respond, too busy fighting 

for her life. Two Mutants grabs hold of 

Dreamer as one aims a pistol at her chest. 

Dreamer struggles, but can't break free. 

Suddenly, brown-tan cannonballs into the 

Mutant aiming the gun which surprises the 

other two, that Dreamer breaks free, and 

knocked the two out cold. Dreamer turns to 

regard the Brown-tan form: Muzzle.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(PLEASED) 

Whew. Thanks Muzzle. I owe you one.   
  
  
  


Muzzle smiles at Dreamer before glaring 

at the Mutants.   
  
  
  


MUZZLE 

(PATIENT) 

No Problem. Alright. NOW, who's next? C'mon, 

now. Step up.   
  
  
  


Mutants erms and backs away from Muzzle, as 

Muzzle casually steps forward. PAN TO: Greta 

and some Fox-Mutants, a few with some Poodle 

cuts done to their fur. Greta grins evilly.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(EVIL) 

NOW, who else NEEDS a haircut? C'mon up, 

I won't bite... THE SCISSORS WILL.   
  
  
  


Fox-Mutants SHRIEKS runs away from Greta. Greta 

chuckles. PAN TO: Goldenrod who are evading each 

Mutant toward him. He pants before chuckling at 

the Mutants.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SARCASTIC) 

OH COME ON!!!! You can do better than that!!!   
  
  
  


Fox-Mutants growls in unison and gives chase 

after Goldenrod, who just chuckles. PAN over 

to: Skater who smirks as she eyes the Mutants 

before her.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(SLY) 

C'mon, guys, I love to have a FULL dance card.   
  
  
  


Skater winks slyly before charging into the 

thick of it. PAN over to Stalker, who are 

eyeing the Cano-Mutants that have surrounded 

her.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(SLY) 

C'mon guys, I can do this all day along....   
  
  
  


Several Fox-Mutants glances at one another, 

before rushing forward, intending to overwelm 

Stalker, but Nightmare appears, and helps Stalker 

in beating back some of the Mutants. Nightmare 

grunts as she takes a punch.   
  
  
  


NIGHTMARE 

(BLUNT) 

Alright let's start to clear house, Stalker.   
  
  
  


Stalker merely nods, and, as one she and 

Nightmare lunges into the fight with a 

will. PAN to: Dread and Death, with Dread 

smiling.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(PLEASED) 

Ah, this is nice, your enemies overwhelmed, 

and are rapidly weakening. Absolute delicious, 

don't you agree, Deathie?   
  
  
  


Death nods.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(PLEASED) 

Quite. But first, I need to talk to 

someone about something.... if you 

excuse me, my love....   
  
  
  


Death casually walks up to Hunter, who 

is fighting several Fox-Mutants back. 

Death smirks.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(CASUALLY) 

Hello, Hunter. How are you doing?   
  
  
  


Hunter grits his teeth. Death smiles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(INTERESTED) 

Have you given any thought to what was 

said before?   
  
  
  


Hunter's eyes narrows at this, but he 

continues fighting. Death grins and 

crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(COAXING/EVIL) 

Just give up, Hunter. Surrender to the 

darkness within you... and to me. It is 

the only way your friends and the one 

you love could ever survive this.   
  
  
  


Hunter growls lowly at Death.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DETERMINED) 

I won't surrender to you, Death. Not now, 

not EVER!!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter addresses the other Rovers, Golds, 

and Silvers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED/COMMANDING) 

Keep on fighting Rovers!!!! Don't give 

up!!!!   
  
  
  


As the Rovers, Golds, and Silvers fight 

on, Dread frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(CONCERNED) 

This is NOT good, Deathie... The Rovers 

/ARE/ fighting back!!!!   
  
  
  


Death smiles sweetly at Dread.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(LOVINGLY) 

There is nothing to worry about, my love. 

Yes, the Rovers are fighting hard now, 

but eventually....   
  
  
  


Death grins evilly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(PLEASED/EVIL) 

Eventually, they'll get tired, and then.... 

the fun shall begin.   
  
  
  


The camera pans over to Dama and Dreamer 

who are almost fighting back-to-back. 

Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(INFORMATIVE/WORRIED) 

Everything's going great, except for that 

device... We gotta get rid of it.   
  
  
  


Dama overhears Dreamer and hrms as she 

looks around, before eyeing a sheet of 

metal and hrms.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(MUSING) 

I know, and... I think I see something 

that can be the equalizer, and since 

you're the closest of all of us.... 

here it comes.   
  
  
  


Dama tosses the sheet of metal towards Dreamer.   
  
  
  


DAMA 

(BLUNT) 

Catch, Dreamer!!!!   
  
  
  


Dreamer catches the sheet of metal 

and hrms.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(BLUNT) 

Thanks, Dama.... Now, to see if my frisbee 

tossing skill has gotten rusty....   
  
  
  


Dreamer flings the sheet of metal towards 

Dread. Dread notices this and backs off... 

and the sheet strikes the device instead. 

Dread yelps and drops the remains of the 

device. Dread eyes the remains before 

glaring at Dreamer.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(ANNOYED) 

NO! Blast you, Dreamer, you'll pay for 

this!!!!   
  
  
  


Death comforts Dread. He smiles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SOOTHING/REMARKING) 

Don't worry, my dear. It has done it's 

job.... Now, it's time for their end....   
  
  
  


PAN to Exile and Tyron who separated by 

a press of Fox-Mutants. Both Exile and 

Tyron are fighting, but it seems like 

Tyron is being overwelmed. Exile erks as 

he glances over towards Tyron, as he 

punches a Fox-Mutant away.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

Comrade Tyron! If you need some helpski, 

I'm coming!!!   
  
  
  


Tyron shakes his head and frowns thoughtfully 

even as he's surrounded by Fox-Mutants.   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Hm. Maybe not, lad... if I'm correct 

on this assumption....   
  
  
  


Tyron concenrates, and almost instantly an 

Fox-Mutant starts leviating away. Tyron grins, 

and hooks the Fox-Mutant onto a nearby Lamppost, 

before joining into the fight once more. Exile, 

watching this, grins as his eye glows blue, 

freezing several Fox-Mutants in their place. 

Dread frowns, as Powerplay hrms.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(MUSING) 

Hm. If your and Exile's powers has return, 

Ty, then that means....   
  
  
  


Powerplay put his paws together. The moment 

they start to glow blue, an nearby fire hydrant 

explodes, sending the high pressured water 

towards some Fox-Mutants pushing them further 

down. Powerplay grins, while Dread frowns even 

more.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(STUNNED/THOUGHTFUL) 

But... the powers shouldn't have returned, 

unless....   
  
  
  


Dread screams in frustration. Her cybernetic 

eye glows red.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(EXCITED) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! The Time 

has run out!!! HOW?! DARN IT! HOW?!   
  
  
  


Colleen smirks.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SMUG) 

What's wrong, bloke? Can't believe this 

whole thing is falling apart?   
  
  
  


Colleen screams, "DONALD!!!!" as she executes 

an bicycle kick on Dread, who was caught off 

guard. Dread is sent flying, and Death catches 

her. Dread is unconscious. Colleen smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(QUESTIONING/SMUG) 

Believe it now, bloke?   
  
  
  


Dread merely moans in response. Colleen 

chuckles, as Hunter rushes towards Death 

at super speed. Death tries to blast Hunter, 

but Hunter is too speedy for him. Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

And, just in case you thought we've forgotten 

about you, Death....   
  
  
  


Hunter jumps and executes a flying punch 

on Death, who is knocked back. Death glares 

at Hunter, as Hunter smirks.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN/SLY) 

You're wrong. Ready for some more?   
  
  
  


Death stares as he shudders in suppressed 

rage.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(STUNNED) 

This can't be happening... We were SO close....   
  
  
  


Death grits his teeth and shakes a fist at 

the Rovers, Golds, and Silvers.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(ANGRY) 

This is NOT over Rovers. We shall be back....   
  
  
  


Death quickly mutters something, and black 

lightning strikes him and Dread, blinding 

the Rovers, Golds, and Silvers momentarily. 

When they uncover their eyes, there is no 

sign of Death, Dread, or any Fox-Mutants. 

Cyan smirks.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(SMUG) 

That's right. Run! Run back to Zaygos!!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter, Eldon, and Adin addresses their respected teams. 

+   
  


HUNTER/ELDON/ADIN 

(PROUD/IN UNISON) 

TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Gold Strikers, and Silver Strikers 

howl in unison, with Stalker joining in. after 

a moment, they stop. Blades grins.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(SMUG) 

TAKE THAT, DREAD AND DEATH!!!! You can't 

beat us!!!   
  
  
  


Greta grins as well.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SLY) 

Yeah! That's for sure!!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod glances around.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BLUNT) 

Well, that's that. Let's go home.   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Golds, and Silvers leaves as the camera 

FADES OUT.   
  
  
  


The words, "Four hours later" fades in for a moment 

before fading away.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before.   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Master addresses 

the Rovers, Silver Strikers and Gold Strikers.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

The city of Washington D.C. has been 

kept from destruction, with your 

assistence Rovers.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Also, with the device destroyed, there 

is less likely chance that such a situation 

will happen once again.   
  
  
  


Hubert steps up, and ahems. All attention 

is on him.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

And if it does, we have a number of 

Antidevices to render it useless.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(MUSING) 

Thanks to the pieces regain from the 

mission.   
  
  
  


Hubert sits back down. Attention is back on 

the Master, who smiles.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(PLEASED) 

At any rate, Good job, Rovers, Gold and 

Silver Strikers.   
  
  
  


Everybody grins.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(PLEASED) 

You're all good good dogs... and humans.   
  
  
  


Everybody smiles, before Hunter sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Still, that's the best thing that 

could've happened to us.   
  
  
  


Adin eyes Hunter.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(CONFUSED) 

How so?   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

It made us force to see our weaknesses 

and make up for them. We're possibly 

better than we were before.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods in agreement.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(AGREEING) 

That's true, Huntie.   
  
  
  


Blitz flexes.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(MACHO) 

Yah. But then, I was always better...   
  
  
  


Exile rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DISTURBED) 

Whateverski.   
  
  
  


Sport eyes Blitz as well.   
  
  
  


SPORT 

(WEIRDED OUT) 

To quote Exile: "Don't be a Weird Boy."   
  
  
  


Blitz bahs at Sport and Exile as Greta 

frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Hunter has a point. This was necessary. 

And I'm glad for it.   
  
  
  


Cosmo hrms.   
  
  
  


COSMO 

(MUSING) 

And we're in agreement with that, dudette.   
  
  
  


Cyan nods.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(AGREEING) 

I'm in total agreement with you, bro.   
  
  
  


Aurora nods.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(AGREEING) 

That is something I agree with. It is 

necessary.   
  
  
  


Tyron frowns.   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(BLUNT) 

That's good and all, lass....   
  
  
  


TYRON 

(STERN) 

But was it really necessary for us to 

learn? We could've go on fine without 

that bloody lesson.   
  
  
  


Powerplay nods.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah, Tyron, it was quite unnecessary... 

at least for me.   
  
  
  


Blades hrms.   
  
  
  


BLADES 

(MUSING) 

Hunter-san is right. It forced us to accept 

each other's negatives and work together to 

make each negative into a positive.   
  
  
  


Streetwise nods.   
  
  
  


STREETWISE 

(AGREEING/STERN) 

Oui. Still, I wouldn't give Death and Dread 

any medals for this....   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

That's a definite dah, comrade.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WORRIED) 

I just hope that's the last device ever. 

I don't want to imagine such a device in 

the hands of someone like Demona.   
  
  
  


Harlem smirks.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(BLUNT) 

Not to worry, big bro. Professor got 

that covered.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(HONEST) 

Besides, if there is one more thing like 

that out there, we can handle it.   
  
  
  


EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF 

(SMUG) 

Yeah. No problems there.   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods as well.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(MUSING) 

There won't be another. Just call it a 

hunch.   
  
  
  


Skater grins.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(TEASING) 

At least when you've hunches, sis, they're 

usually correct.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod grins as well.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(MURMURING) 

At any rate, it is good that happened. 

Very good.   
  
  
  


Stalker frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(BLUNT) 

Hm. I would have to agree with that....   
  
  
  


Nightmare nods as well.   
  
  
  


NIGHTMARE 

(BLUNT) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


Eldon ahems and looks at the other Silver 

Strikers.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Well, this has been grand, guys, but 

we must be getting back on the road.   
  
  
  


The other Silver Strikers blinks before 

staring at Eldon.   
  
  
  


SILVERS 

(STUNNED/IN UNISON) 

WHAT?!?!   
  
  
  


Eldon nods and looks at the Master.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

Yeah, sorry guys. But we're still needed 

out there. Right, Master?   
  
  
  


Master nods.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT/INFORMATIVE) 

Eldon's right. The Silver Strikers has to 

be out on the road, with another mission: 

Demona has been spotted in Dallas.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(COMMANDING) 

It is guaranteed that whatever the reason 

she's there, it's not good for us. Stop her.   
  
  
  


All of the other Silver Strikers, except 

for Eldon and Stalker sighs. Stalker 

grins coldly.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(COLD/ANGRY) 

Well, in that case, I'm ready to go back 

into action!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

Maybe we'll stay a bit longer next time, 

until then...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PROUD/LOUD) 

LET'S HIT THE HIGHWAY, SILVER STRIKERS!!!   
  
  
  


With that, Silver Strikers races out of the 

room. Powerplay yawns.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(TIRED) 

Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm 

gonna check it at home.   
  
  
  


POWERPLAY 

(PLEASED) 

I'll catch you all later.   
  
  
  


Powerplay leaves. Hubert hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(REMEMBERING) 

I need to do some experiments....   
  
  
  


Cyan eyes Hubert and hrms.   
  
  
  


CYAN 

(QUESTIONING) 

I don't suppose you need any help, 

professor dude?   
  
  
  


Aurora looks at Hubert as well.   
  
  
  


AURORA 

(MURMURING) 

Yes, do you need any help at all, professor?   
  
  
  


Colleen hrms as well.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

With anything if possible, guv.   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEASED) 

Sure. If you follow me...   
  
  
  


Cyan, Colleen, Aurora, and Hubert leaves. 

Hunter eyes Adin.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

And what will you be doing Adin?   
  
  
  


Adin shrugs lightly.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I'm goign to do the same as Powerplay 

is, save with my folks....   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I just have a question before I go, though.   
  
  
  


Colleen hrms at Adin.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CURIOUS) 

What's that, guv?   
  
  
  


Sport eyes Adin as well.   
  
  
  


SPORT 

(INTERESTED) 

Shoot.   
  
  
  


Adin frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


ADIN 

(QUESTIONING) 

What's Zaygos gonna do to Death and Dread?   
  
  
  


Greta hrms.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(MUSING) 

Well, knowing Zaygos, I would think....   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(HONEST) 

Death and Dread aren't having a good day....   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Zaygos' Palace: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Zaygos' Palace: Zaygos' Office   
  
  
  


This is a typical office. Zaygos is seated 

behind a black desk, with Death standing 

up, watching Zaygos cautiously. Zaygos 

growls.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(STERN/COLD) 

So let me get this straight. You had the 

Rovers dead to rights, THEN you let the 

device get destroyed, but you still had 

them...   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(CONTINUING/STERN) 

BUT then, they regain their powers and SENT 

you, Dread, and a Squad of Fox-Mutants 

packing. Correct, Death?   
  
  
  


Death sighs and nods.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(DEFEATED/HONEST) 

....Yes, Lord Zaygos.   
  
  
  


Zaygos hrms and nods.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(CALM/MUSING) 

Hm. I see, so answer me this one small question...   
  
  
  


Zaygos stands up, as he does so, bright blue 

energy starts to form in his hands. Zaygos 

eyes Death coldly.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(ANGRY) 

Whether or not I should END YOUR USELESS 

EXISTENCE?!?!   
  
  
  


Death closes his eyes and frowns.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SCARED STUNNED) 

....   
  
  
  


Death opens his eyes, and looks at 

Zaygos cautiously.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(HUMBLED) 

I.... don't know what to say, save for 

give me and Dread another chance.   
  
  
  


Zaygos' eyes narrows and his power builds.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

....Hmmmm....   
  
  
  


Zaygos banishes his power, as he eyes 

Death.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(STERN) 

Fine. I'm going to grant you that. No 

more, no less.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(COLD) 

Understand?   
  
  
  


Death sighs and nods.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(PLEASED/EXCITED) 

THANK YOU, LORD ZAYGOS!!!   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(HONEST) 

You won't regret this, I promise you!   
  
  
  


Zaygos frowns.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(COLD) 

I better not....   
  
  
  


Zaygos eyes Death, and his hands glows a 

faint blue.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(COLD/HONEST) 

Or it WILL be you and Dread that will 

be regreting this VERY MUCH.   
  
  
  


Death ulps. Zaygos hrms.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(STERN) 

Now, is there anything else to report?   
  
  
  


Death shakes his head.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BLUNT) 

No, Lord Zaygos.   
  
  
  


Death indicates the folder that's on 

Zaygos' desk.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BLUNT) 

All that happened is in that folder.   
  
  
  


Zaygos nods.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(BLUNT) 

Very well. You're dismissed.   
  
  
  


Death nods and turns to leave. Zaygos 

ahems.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(MUSING) 

And Death?   
  
  
  


Death turns to look back at Zaygos. 

Zaygos continues.   
  
  
  


ZAYGOS 

(STERN/COLD) 

Next time, I want success. OR ELSE.   
  
  
  


Death bows.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

Yes, Lord Zaygos.   
  
  
  


Death leaves. Zaygos frowns before eyeing 

the folder, with a grimace. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Zaygos' Palace: Dread and Death's Quarters   
  
  
  


This has the typical stuff that any bedroom has: 

bed, dresser, etc. Dread is here, waiting. The 

door open and Death walks in. Dread glances at 

him.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(QUESTIONING) 

How did it go, Deathie?   
  
  
  


Death sighs.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BLUNT) 

Better than expected. Lord Zaygos is giving 

us one more chance for us to prove our 

usefulness to him...   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(DETERMINED) 

We must not failed next time otherwise we 

shouldn't even dare to show our faces in 

the Void anymore.   
  
  
  


Dread frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(FRUSTRATED) 

That's great. The question is how do 

we do that?! The closest we ever came 

to really hurting the Rovers was when 

we attacked Hunter and Colleen in the 

hospital.   
  
  
  


Death hrms, before smiling.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

That's simple my dear Dread.... We just 

bring back the person who is the REAL 

archenemy of the Rovers. The one who 

knows them inside out.   
  
  
  


Dread arches a eyebrow, hrming.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(INTERESTED) 

And who might that be, Deathie?   
  
  
  


Death smiles smugly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(SMUG) 

Why, we should know them quite well....   
  
  
  


Death grins slightly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(BLUNT) 

Parvo and Groomer....   
  
  
  


Dread frowns even more.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(UNSETTLED/INFORMATIVE) 

Um, Deathie, just in case you didn't know, rumors 

had it that the Rovers took care of those two 

months back. Groomer is in jail, and only she and 

the Rovers know what happened to the General.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(BLUNT) 

And we all know the Rovers aren't likely 

to talk.   
  
  
  


Death nods at Dread.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(AGREEING/MUSING) 

True. But we can try to get the Groomer 

out.   
  
  
  


Dread shakes her head.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(HONEST) 

I seriously doubt that. Considering the 

Groomer is in a high security jail.   
  
  
  


Dread sighs.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(DEFEATED) 

There is no way, Deathie.   
  
  
  


Death smirks knowingly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(KNOWINGLY) 

There is always a way... ALWAYS.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(DETERMINED) 

There has to be a hole in the jail's security 

system and once we find it, Groomer will be 

free, and then we can get Parvo back.   
  
  
  


Dread eyes Death.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(QUESTIONING) 

Think it would be that easy?   
  
  
  


Death shakes his head.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(HONEST) 

Hm. Doubt it. Lord Zaygos may not like 

to have an enemy back, and then, there's 

the Rovers. Chances are, they'll get 

their noses into this mess.   
  
  
  


Dread frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(MUSING) 

That's something we'll have to deal with 

until they are no more.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(MURMURING) 

Unfortunately....   
  
  
  


Death smiles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(LOVINGLY/HONEST) 

It won't be too long, my dear. Not too long 

until those pests are out of Lord Zaygos' 

hair... then...   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(CRUELLY/EVIL) 

Then... we shall have "fun" with the 

Rovers that remain.   
  
  
  


Dread grins.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(PLEASED) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


Death smiles.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(PLEASED) 

I knew that would make your day, my 

love.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(MUSING) 

But first, we have to get Parvo and 

Groomer back into action.   
  
  
  


Dread smirks.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(READIED) 

Indeed. I'm ready and able.   
  
  
  


Death shakes his head.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(MUTTERING) 

Wait, love. I have to get Lord Zaygos to 

buy into this idea....   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(MUSING) 

Once that's done, then....   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(DARK/EVIL) 

The fun shall begin.   
  
  
  


Dread hrms.   
  
  
  


DREAD 

(BLUNT) 

Good. I hope it's not a long wait.   
  
  
  


Death glazes at Dread, smiling.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(HONEST/LOVINGLY) 

If it is, then I shall personally make 

sure it's a worthwhile long wait.   
  
  
  


Death kisses Dread gently for a second, 

before walking on out. Dread watches 

him go. ZOOM IN on Death.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(THINKING/DARK) 

Prepare yourselves Rovers....   
  
  
  


Death grins evilly.   
  
  
  


DEATH 

(THINKING/DARK/EVIL) 

Thou end is at hand.   
  
  
  


An dark evil chuckle can be heard before the camera FADES OUT.   
  
  
  


Zaygos, Kaymat, Alornso, and Lustfox appears courtesy of George Aguirres.   
  
  
  


Road Rover Quick Strike Quote of the Day:   
  
  
  


"I'd love to help you out. Which way did you come in?" -- Groucho 


End file.
